


Creatures and Crimes

by luwoo_woocas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them inspired, I Tried, Luwoo, M/M, like a lot, other nct members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoo_woocas/pseuds/luwoo_woocas
Summary: Yukhei and Kunhang are having a "normal" day in their office when they receive a mission to help with an investigation that involves a rare creature, and their knowledge is needed for the case. Yukhei has one problem, and that's working alongside with Aurors. He doesn't have the best experiences working beside the reputable wizards, and tries his best to avoid them.Though, he reluctantly agrees to provide his help on the case, where Jungwoo is the lead Auror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to provide links when I mention any magical creature, just in case anyone wants to know how they look like! Also fun fact: a Diricawl is a Dodo, and they are not extinct in the Wizarding World. Again, this is heavily inspired by Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, so please check it out! I tried my best to research anything regarding the universe, and hoped I kept it as truthful to the source material as possible!

“I don’t think we can bring _that_ here,” Kunhang whispered, scanning the place to see if anyone was looking at them suspiciously. Yukhei copied Kunhang, and subtly looked behind him and made sure no one was following them. The duo walked towards the Atrium, with Yukhei holding a peculiar suitcase under his cloak.

“They don’t need to know,” Yukhei whispered back, “I just need to place them in the incubator in my lab.”

“You really are crazy,” Kunhang replied, “if Taeil finds out about this, he is going to murder us.”

“He _won’t_ find out,” Yukhei insisted, placing his coat closer to him, “you just have to act normal.”

Kunhang gulped loudly, but nodded repeatedly, hoping his coworker Yukhei was good at acting. They both entered one of the twenty service lifts, and groaned when they saw how crowded it was inside. They pushed themselves among the crowd, and were left standing in the middle of the elevator. The annoyed sighs and complaints heard throughout the elevator made both of them slightly wince.

“What level?” someone asked, staring at Kunhang and Yukhei.

“Level four, please,” Kunhang answered, smiling at the stranger. The man didn’t return the smile and just pressed the button for the fourth level. The doors started closing, but someone yelled for them to wait. Kunhang stretched his arms outside the lift, which made the doors open widely, just in time for the two young men to enter the lift.

“Thanks, man,” one of them said, and then turned to press the button for the seventh level.

“If we were late again, we would have been toasted,” the other young man explained, “my name is Chenle, what’s yours?”

“I’m Kunhang, and this is my coworker, Yukhei,” Kunhang stated, “we are going to level four.”

“Ah, so you work with animals, huh?” the man next to Chenle commented, shaking Kunhang’s hand, “my name is Jisung, by the way.”

“Magical creatures, actually,” Yukhei informed, “in the Beast division to be more specific.”

“I see you two work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports,” Kunhang interjected, trying to stray away from the topic of creatures when Yukhei is in the room. He didn’t want Yukhei to start rambling about creatures, especially when Yukhei was hiding something in a suitcase inside his coat.

“Yup, we were hired pretty recently,” Chenle acknowledged, “but our boss is making us come to work extra early.”

“I understand him,” Jisung chimed in, “the Quidditch World Cup is right around the corner, so Mark is pretty stressed out about it.”

“He’s stressing me out with all the papers he’s making me proofread,” Chenle said, rolling his eyes, “but he _did_ give us pretty good job positions.”

The door suddenly opened, and Yukhei saw a plain corridor filled with posters of Quidditch teams. Yukhei realized he’s never been to this level before, but liked the average and relaxed environment of the floor.

“Well, this is our stop,” Chenle announced, “it was nice meeting you two!”

Jisung smiled sheepishly and waved at them, before departing with Chenle to the offices of the seventh floor. Kunhang and Yukhei waved at them, and they both were internally jealous that Jisung and Chenle were able to get out of the elevator. They still needed two more floors to go, and they started feeling the stench of sweat.

“At least they’re lucky that the Atrium is on the eight floor,” Kunhang commented, “their stop is always the next one.”

“We have to wait four floors whether or not it started in the eight floor,” Yukhei sighed, “I just want to get to my office already.”

The service lift stopped at the sixth floor, where the Department of Magical Transportation was located, and three people struggled to get out. Yukhei and Kunhang moved to the right side to let two people enter the elevator.

“I heard Renjun left this department,” Kunhang divulged, stretching his neck.

“Really? Where is he now?” Yukhei asked, quickly glancing at his suitcase to make sure everything was in order. The lift opened the door to level five, where three people got off and one entered.

“He was actually going to work here first,” Kunhang said, pointing at the current floor. It was the location for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Yukhei remembered stepping into their offices once. He smiled as he recalled the time he surprised his friend Ten with a [Bowtruckle](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/bowtruckles). Ten always wanted a Bowtruckle as a pet, but didn’t know where to find the little creatures.

“So, he’s not here?” Yukhei questioned, “I think Ten would have liked someone like Renjun in his legal team.”

“He wanted to work with Ten!” Kunhang explained, “but then he got a pretty prestigious position in the Auror department.”

“Those damn Aurors,” Yukhei said, shaking his head, “always taking the best people away from other departments.”

They both heard someone clearing their throat from behind, and Kunhang turned around to see the person looking at them disapprovingly as they shook their heads. Kunhang glanced at the nametag, and saw the label of Auror in front their name. He looked back at the person and smiled apologetically before mouthing a quick sorry to them. The door finally opened to fourth floor, and the two men sighed in relief. They stepped out of the elevator, and took a deep breath. Being inside an elevator for that long was starting to suffocate them a bit, but they managed to make it to their floor without drawing suspicion.

They walked towards the center of the huge reception area, which was filled with oddly constructed furniture. Yukhei disliked the vibrant maroon and peach colored scheme of the room, believing it was too extravagant and unnecessary. Though, Yukhei admits he loves marveling at the statues of various wild magical creatures that decorated the room, and he especially loved the life-size skeleton display of a [Common Welsh Green](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/common-welsh-green) dragon.

Kunhang and Yukhei stopped in front of the reception desk, where they saw the receptionist talking on the desk phone. They grew accustomed of seeing her everyday they arrive at work, and anytime they needed to know any information, they could count on her. She raised one of her fingers up, indicating them to wait for her to finish her phone call.

“Yes…I did tell her, she just doesn’t listen. I told Soojin if she wanted the position, then she needed to give a good presentation. Yes…I agree…she’ll listen to So-yeon. Okay, I have to get back to work. Talk to you later. Bye!” the receptionist hanged up and placed the phone on the table. She looked back at the duo and smiled at them.

“Yuqi, how are you?” Kunhang asked cheerfully, and Yukhei smiled back.

“I’m fine, nothing out of ordinary has happened. You two came strangely early today, what’s wrong?” Yuqi said, eyeing them suspiciously. Kunhang already felt sweat forming in his forehead, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Yukhei suddenly spoke up.

“Would you believe that Taeil needed us to help him with last minute reports? I mean, that man can’t catch a break,” Yukhei explained, laughing and nudging at Kunhang, who started laughing nervously. Yuqi looked at them strangely, but then sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Is Taeil here, by any chance?” Yukhei asked, trying his best to keep an innocent smile.

“He arrived about an hour ago, but he’s busy in the Being Division right now,” Yuqi answered, “then he has a meeting I believe.”

“Perfect! Thank you very much, Yuqi,” Yukhei expressed, grabbing Yuqi’s hands quickly and kissing it. Yuqi blinked slowly in confusion, but then smiled and blushed slightly. Yukhei waved at her and began leaving to his office. Kunhang hugged her and told her goodbye before following Yukhei to a dimly lit room. The room was filled with various tables, some filled with papers or small cages, but in the sides there were personal offices for specific employees. Yukhei was glad his office was in the far-right corner, and sighed in relief when he saw the _Beast Division_ sign.

“We’re finally here!” Yukhei shouted, as he opened the door to his office. He grabbed his wand and swung it, making the curtains close; keeping his office hidden from public view. Kunhang took a deep breath, and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Yukhei’s desk.

“The nervousness was killing me,” Kunhang said, reaching for one of the newspapers, “never tell me you’re hiding a creature in your suitcase again.”

“Point taken,” Yukhei replied, placing the suitcase carefully on his desk, which was disorganized with papers, pictures, and books. He opened the suitcase, and in a small protective case, Yukhei saw the two eggs safe and healthy.

“What kind of eggs are they?” Kunhang asked, now eyeing the suitcase in awe. He stood up from the chair and walked towards Yukhei.

“These are [Romanian Longhorn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Romanian_Longhorn) dragon eggs,” Yukhei answered, and Kunhang looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why do you have dragon eggs?” Kunhang wondered, touching one of the eggs as softly as possible.

“My dad was in Romania for his dragon expedition,” Yukhei explained, walking to the back of his office, where a large table with a machine was covered in cloth. He took off the cloth, and grinned as he saw the incubator. He quickly turned it on, and prepared the surface where the eggs would be placed.

“He told me he saved these two eggs from traders,” Yukhei kept explaining, “but the mother died, and her horns were probably traded for money. He didn’t want to send them to the dragon reservation, since the employees are not that knowledgeable in raising eggs. So, he decided to give them to me, and then when they hatch we will turn them in.”

“It should be illegal for them to be hunted,” Kunhang protested, helping Yukhei set up the incubator to the right settings.

“That’s what I believe,” Yukhei said, “but people only start listening until it’s too late.”

Yukhei and Kunhang each grab one egg carefully, and they place them inside the machine. They both stare at the eggs, and Kunhang smiles as he sees one of the eggs moving slightly.

“My dad predicts they’ll hatch in a week,” Yukhei stated, “so hopefully they’ll be strong enough to crack the eggs themselves.”

“If not, we’ll help them,” Kunhang replied, already bonding with the unborn dragons. Yukhei chuckled, and was glad he had a friend in the Beast division that was as fascinated with dragons as him. Yukhei remembered the first time Kunhang joined the division, and the latter was eager to start working with magical creatures. It was the first time Yukhei found someone that was interested and cared for these creatures, and not see them as burdens that needed to be controlled. Yukhei knew that Kunhang’s dream is to be overseer for the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, but for now he had to work as a researcher with Yukhei.

They heard a small knock on the front door, and Kunhang covered the incubator and sprinted to one of the chairs and sat down. Yukhei went to the door, but looked at Kunhang for some confirmation, and Kunhang nodded at him. Yukhei gulped and opened the door, revealing the one person they have been trying to avoid.

“May I come in?” Taeil asked, eyeing Yukhei puzzled. Yukhei blinked twice, before composing himself and grinning.

“Of course, just pardon the mess,” Yukhei uttered, gesturing for Taeil to enter. Taeil nodded and entered the office, where he saw a _very_ happy Kunhang smiling at him. He stared at them, and felt the slight tension in the room.

“Okay, what are you two hiding?” Taeil questioned, folding his arms.

“What? Why would we be hiding something?” Yukhei jabbered, avoiding Taeil’s gaze.

“I know you two,” Taeil began, pointing at Yukhei and Kunhang, “and to say that you guys are troublemakers is an _understatement._ So, just tell me what you two are hiding.”

Yukhei and Kunhang looked at each other, but none dared to say a word to Taeil. The latter scanned the room carefully, and saw a suspicious figure covered. He took out his wand and made the cloth fall, revealing the machine and the eggs. Yukhei closed his eyes and shook his head, but he expected Taeil to find out eventually. Just not the _first_ day, or perhaps the first few hours.

“Really? You were hiding eggs from me,” Taeil said, “not something I thought I would say today.”

“It’s just for one week,” Yukhei explained, “then I will send them to the dragon reservation.”

“They’re dragons?!” Taeil shouted, and Kunhang cringed in his chair. Taeil realized he was loud, and covered his mouth.

“Like I said, they are just here for one week,” Yukhei justified, hoping Taeil will understand. Taeil sighed loudly and sat down on an empty chair.

“I really don’t have time to worry about dragon eggs in my division,” Taeil began, “and I know I can trust you two to _not_ cause any trouble once the dragons hatch. Right?”

“Absolutely, we will be responsible egg hatchers,” Kunhang said, making a weird face after saying the words _egg hatchers._ Taeil and Lucas looked at him, disappointed at the poor choice of words, but Taeil shrugged it off quickly.

“I actually came to give you two a mission,” Taeil announced, grabbing Yukhei’s attention. Kunhang leaned closer to hear his boss.

“A mission?” Yukhei asked, puzzled, “we haven’t had a mission in months.”

“I was given a message this morning, and believe me, I looked at all my options,” Taeil said, “but I think you two are the best for the job.”

“Is it controlling a rogue creature?” Kunhang questioned, and Taeil shook his head.

“No, it’s not that type of mission,” Taeil explained, “the Auror Department wants help with an investigation involving magical creatures.”

“The Auror Department?” Yukhei said, surprised that such a prestigious department would want _their_ help.

“Yes, they sent me a letter asking for some experts in the field to help them find any correlation between the crimes and the creatures, or just general information on the creatures,” Taeil expressed, smiling as he recalled a memory, “it’s funny how the Head of the Auror Department described one of the creatures as ‘ _weird, bird-like, and started disappearing and reappearing before our eyes. Never seen anything like it’…_ ”

“[Diricawl](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Diricawl),” they all said in unison, laughing at the description.

“As you can see, these Aurors are not that knowledgeable in magical creatures,” Taeil chuckled, “so he had to reluctantly ask for our help.”

“You sound like you hate this man,” Kunhang commented, and Taeil shook his head.

“Oh no, I don’t hate him,” Taeil admitted, “Doyoung and I just have a lot of _history_ together.”

Yukhei and Kunhang look at each other in confusion, but decide not to question Taeil any further.

“But enough about Doyoung,” Taeil said, “I wanted to know if you two were up for this mission. Do you think you can help them?”

Yukhei stared at his desk, as he thought about it. He knew Kunhang would say yes, since it meant more exposure and higher chances for a promotion. Yukhei tried to be excited, and he knew he s _hould_ be excited to accept the mission. After all, he would be working with rare creatures, and possibly help in solving a crime. Yet, working for Aurors was not something Yukhei could stomach quite easily, given their superiority complex attitude problems. Taeil noticed Yukhei’s hesitation, and stood up to walk towards him.

“I know you think working for them would be hard and possibly unbearable,” Taeil acknowledged, patting Yukhei’s back, “but I know your love for these creatures would overshadow anything bothering you. I believe in you two.”

Yukhei nodded and smiled, thanking Taeil for his words. Kunhang got up from his chair and looked at Yukhei with excitement over this new mission. Yukhei knew Kunhang would want him to be there, joining him and working together, like they’ve done for the last two years.

“Fine, we’ll do this,” Yukhei declared, “but I hope you know that you’re sending the two people with the least filter in their mouths.”

“Oh, I know,” Taeil said, “they could use two people that won’t be intimidated by them.”

“Do we wait for any message?” Kunhang asked, staring back at the incubator to make sure the eggs were fine.

“Doyoung told me to send you two to this direction,” Taeil answered, handing Yukhei a piece of paper with coordinates.

“This is near Knockturn Alley,” Yukhei said, reading the coordinates, “I guess if you want to commit a crime that will be a fitting place.”

“Sounds like you’ve done it before,” Kunhang joked, and Yukhei stuck out his tongue in response.

“Before I forget,” Taeil began, “try not to say your real identities to anyone. Even to the Aurors that are working with you.”

“Smart idea,” Yukhei agreed, “I don’t want them snooping in the Records room trying to find every piece of information about me.”

 

 

“Did you find anything else?” Jungwoo asked his assistant, glancing at the messy room filled with stains of blood in the wall. He tried to restrain from breathing the horrible stench of decomposition and waste, but found it hard to avoid.

“No, it was just the journal with encrypted messages and the blue bird in the cage,” the assistant responded, showing Jungwoo the pictures of the crime scene.

“There is everything _but_ a dead body,” Jungwoo stated, the fact puzzling his mind, “Xiaojun, do you know when the two wizards are arriving?”

“Not a clue,” Xiaojun answered, “I know Doyoung sent them a message about two hours ago.”

“I guess they don’t know what being on time means,” Jungwoo said, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. Jungwoo had a particular pet peeve for people that arrive late. He heard a sound coming from the cage beside him.

They both looked down at the peculiar creature making a ruckus in the cage on the floor. Jungwoo sighed, and flailed his arms.

“I just want them to tell me what that _damn_ bird is,” Jungwoo emphasized, pointing at the creature. Xiaojun shrugged his shoulders, and heard the door opening, revealing an equally annoyed Doyoung. Jungwoo quickly composed and straightened himself, smiling at his boss as the latter walked towards him.

“What information have we gathered so far?” Doyoung questioned monotonously, and Jungwoo gulped. He looked at his assistant, Xiaojun, and gestured for the notes.

“The red stains on the wall were definitely confirmed to be blood, which classified this as a Type 3 crime,” Jungwoo began, trying his best not to quiver as he spoke, “the room was only found with papers on the floor, a journal with encrypted messages, and two unknown creatures. Witnesses have said they heard screaming last night around 2am, but did not think much about it. One of the residents decided to call us when they suspected something was not right due to, and I quote: ‘a strange light beaming from inside the house’. Right now, we are waiting for the samples of blood to provide any form of identification or if we can encrypt this journal.”

“…and to know the types of creatures in the house,” Xiaojun interjected, making Jungwoo nod. Doyoung sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a few moments, thinking about his next words.

“Taeil told me he sent the two men already,” Doyoung explained, “I just hope it wasn’t a waste of time to get help from them.”

“Do you think the creatures are significant in any way?” Jungwoo asked, giving the notebook back to Xiaojun.

“I don’t know, do _you_?” Doyoung challenged, “you’re the lead investigator in this case.”

Jungwoo felt his hands shaking, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He gave Doyoung a sweet smile and held his hands together.

“I believe one of these creatures are too rare to ignore,” Jungwoo answered truthfully, “and given the limited amount of evidence we have, we are going to need every piece of information we can get.”

Doyoung nodded, accepting Jungwoo’s answer. He patted Jungwoo’s shoulders and gave Xiaojun a firm nod.

“I trust that you can solve this,” Doyoung stated, “I trained you personally, and I know you’re a great Auror. This is the first case that will prove to me if your training was worth it. I need to head back to the Ministry, since the Auror Department can’t stay without its boss for too long.”

“I understand,” Jungwoo expressed, “thank you for trusting this case to me.”

When Doyoung finally left, Jungwoo let out a long sigh of relief. Xiaojun chuckled and patted him in the back. They both decided to leave the room of the crime, and they headed towards the main room where the front door was located.

“He can be intimidating,” Xiaojun commented, looking outside the house from the tiny dusty window.

“Tell me about it,” Jungwoo agreed, “and he has such high hopes for me.”

“I never understood why he is so strict with you,” Xiaojun said. Jungwoo looked down at the floor, and remembered all the harsh training sessions he had with Doyoung.

“We both come from the same family line,” Jungwoo explained, “a family line that only has the best Aurors in the world. Now you understand my pressure.”

Before Xiaojun could answer, they both hear the door open and see two unknown people walk in with matching suitcases. Jungwoo looks at them, puzzled, but soon realized they are the two men Taeil sent for the investigation.

“Are you two from the Beast division?” Jungwoo asked, staring at the tall man with a dark coat and serious eyes. Jungwoo felt like he was being uncovered by the way the man stared at him, threatening to know his deepest secrets. Jungwoo thought the case was starting to affect him in such grand capacity that an unknown man’s eyes are perplexing him.

“Yes, Taeil sent us to help with a crime,” Kunhang replied, but Jungwoo doesn’t bother to look at him. He still has his eyes fixed at the tall man, and the tall man is also staring at him with the same intensity.

“We are Xiaojun and Jungwoo,” Xiaojun stated, pointing at Jungwoo and himself, “what are your names?”

“My name is Lucas, and he is Hendery,” Yukhei responds, and Kunhang scowls at their fake identity, but doesn’t complain. He just wished Yukhei could have told him the names sooner so they could at _least_ get used to them.

“Lucas, that’s a nice name,” Jungwoo commented, and realizing what he just said, he blushes. _Why am I acting like this in front of them?_ He saw Lucas chuckling at his comment, and felt even more embarrassed. Xiaojun looked at him puzzled, and focused his attention towards Hendery.

“I heard there was a Diricawl involved,” Hendery said, and he clasps his two hands together.

“A what?” Xiaojun asked, flipping through his notes to check for the term, but ends up finding none.

“The creature that teleports and looks like a bird,” Lucas explained, and Xiaojun immediately understands. He gestures for them to come inside the room of the crime, and inside a cage, a furious Diricawl was trying to eat the metal bars. At least two feathers have fallen off, and the bird kept hitting the metal to be let go.

“You can’t keep these creatures in cages,” Lucas stated, and crouched down to open the cage. Jungwoo and Xiaojun stayed a few feet away from them, afraid the creature might act violently. The Diricawl looked at Lucas with a wary expression, and started making a loud screech. Xiaojun got closer to Jungwoo as they heard the creature. Lucas just laughed, and he reached for his pocket where he had two small pebbles. The Diricawl eyed the pebbles like if it was enchanted, and stood silently as Lucas examined it thoroughly. Lucas made sure to check every feather and its beak, hoping not to find any injuries.

“Well, the Diricawl has nothing on him,” Lucas declared, “and there’s no signs of injuries, and he is responding well to the pebbles, which means he is pretty healthy. I think he was taken care well by his owner.”

Hendery sighed in relief, and sat down next to Lucas; grabbing one of the pebbles. The two of them were trying to bond with the creature, with the Diricawl allowing them to pet its feathers. They both laughed as they saw the bird flap its miniature wings to show respect.

“So, there’s nothing that can help us?” Jungwoo asked, walking closer to the duo and the Diricawl. Xiaojun followed behind him, keeping his notebook close to him.

“Nothing that I can think of,” Lucas said, which made Jungwoo sigh. As much as he was glad the creature was fine, there was still a case to solve, and he still had no further evidence. The next creature was just a simple bird; one that even Muggles have in their own homes. Jungwoo figured that the examining the next one would just be a waste of time.

“I think we’re good then, you can take the Di…ricawl,” Jungwoo stated, familiarizing himself with the new word. Lucas looked back at him, and saw the slight hint of disappointment in Jungwoo’s face. He shouldn’t be feeling pity for the Auror, since Lucas main concern was the creature. Yet, he didn’t want to see Jungwoo’s sad gloomy eyes. He turned his attention towards Jungwoo, and smiled weakly at him.

“We can…look at the other one if you want,” Lucas expressed, and Jungwoo stared at him grimly.

“I don’t think you’ll find anything, it’s just a bird,” Jungwoo said, looking down at the floor.

“What type of bird?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo was surprised at the question, staring at Lucas’ eager eyes.

“Just a small blue bird,” Jungwoo described, “the ones people have as pets.”

“We can still look at it,” Lucas said, and when he saw Jungwoo staring back at the floor, he reached for his hands, “it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Jungwoo felt his heart jump when the wizard placed his hands on his’, and he couldn’t contain the smile creeping up on his face. Lucas stood up, and glanced at Hendery, who was still petting the Diricawl.

“Kun- I mean Hendery, I’ll go look at the other bird,” Lucas explained, “you can stay here and take care of the Dircawl.”

“That’s fine. Tell me if you need anything,” Hendery replied, not looking away from the Diricawl. He gestured for Xiaojun to sit beside him, and Xiaojun reluctantly agreed. Hendery showed Xiaojun the proper way to pet the creatures, and Xiaojun tried it using the pebbles. Lucas heard the two of them laughing as he left to the next room with Jungwoo.

Jungwoo opened the door, and Lucas entered the dark closet room. He saw the same mess as the other rooms, and wondered who had these many papers scattered on the floor. He realized he hasn’t asked Jungwoo about the specifics of the case, but knew it was probably classified information from them. After all, they were just here to help identify the animals and see if there is anything odd with them.

“Here’s the bird,” Jungwoo declared, pointing at the birdcage, “as you can see, it’s a pretty normal bird.”

Lucas inspects the bird closely, and from a far glance, it does look like a normal bird. It had a light blue hue, and it had a generic black beak. Yet, Lucas knew something was odd about this bird. He had the name for it on the tip of his tongue, but for some reason he can’t remember it. _What’s so special about you?_ Lucas thought. Then it hits him. The bird has been silent since he has arrived. In fact, the bird is always silent. It’s the one trait that differentiates this bird from all other “normal” birds.

“It’s a [Jobberknoll](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/jobberknoll)!” Lucas yelled, startling Jungwoo, who was looking at the papers on the floor.

“A Jobberknoll?” Jungwoo asks, now looking at the bird closely.

“It’s a mute bird,” Lucas explains, and he can’t help but flail his arms around in excitement, “well mute until it dies. When it does, it screams everything it’s ever heard backwards. They are used in truth serums and memory potions because of their gifts.”

“That’s amazing,” Jungwoo said breathlessly, and Lucas saw him admiring the bird. Jungwoo’s eyes gleamed as he saw the small bird wander in the cage, and the bird slowly walked towards the Auror, letting the Auror pet it carefully with one finger. Lucas doesn’t understand why his heart decided to skip a few beats at that moment, but it did.

“The person who had these creatures must really like weird creatures,” Lucas suggested, “I haven’t seen a Jobberknoll in a long time.”

“Well, I wish we knew who that person was,” Jungwoo said, plopping down at the chair and resting his chin on his hands. Lucas saw the disappointment in his eyes appear again, and Lucas decided to sit down next to him.

“I’m sure you’ll find out who it is,” Lucas said gently, “you guys are very good at that.”

Jungwoo chuckled, and shook his head. He stared at the wall in front of him, and sighed deeply.

“Everyone else is good at this but me,” Jungwoo mumbled, “I’m not fit to be an Auror.”

“No, don’t say that,” Lucas comforted, “I know we just met, but I think you have the capacity to be a great Auror.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” Jungwoo whispered, looking at the floor.

“I’m saying this because believe or not, I don’t like Aurors,” Lucas admitted, earning a surprise glare from Jungwoo, “but for some reason, I like you. You’re not like most of them.”

“And what is _most of them_?” Jungwoo questioned, turning his body towards Lucas to face him.

“Well, Aurors usually always need the spotlight on everything. Your department gets the most resources, so Aurors brag about it. They have a terrible superiority complex, and thinks everyone else can’t handle Auror training. Some believe they are the boss, and everyone should listen to them…”

“Okay, I think I get it,” Jungwoo interjected, “but trust me, there good Aurors out there that aren’t complete assholes.”

“Haven’t really met one,” Lucas stated, recalling all his memories where he interacted with Aurors, “actually, you’re the only Auror I have liked so far.”

“I think I’ve only said like ten sentences to you,” Jungwoo said, and they both chuckled.

“Good enough for me to realize you’re not what I just described,” Lucas confessed, “and I’ll be glad to help you with the investigation. As long as it involves magical creatures, of course.”

“You must really love these creatures,” Jungwoo concluded, “since you seem to know everything about them.”

“Oh man, I love them,” Lucas confirmed, and Jungwoo smiled, “they’re just very misunderstood and I feel like there should be at least _someone_ taking care of them.”

“What kind of pets do you have?” Jungwoo asked, and even though he knew he should be focusing on other things, he was interested to know more about Lucas. He wanted to hear Lucas talk about his love for magical creatures, and perhaps he wanted to see those eyes shine again.

“I can’t believe you just asked me that question!” Lucas yelled, and they both laughed, “I can tell you that I have a Bowtruckle, Fire Salamanders, a[ Murtlap](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/murtlap), [Nifflers](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/nifflers), a [Phoenix](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/phoenixes), a [Thunderbird](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/thunderbirds), a [Demiguise](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/demiguise)…”

“Okay, I get it!” Jungwoo shouted, still laughing at the long list, “some of those creatures seem pretty dangerous.”

“Oh, those were nothing. I used to have a[ Chimaera](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chimaera), because it was hurt and it had to heal s _omewhere_ ,” Lucas explained, “so I had it in my house, and it took me like five months to tame it. I almost died…four times.”

“A Chimaera!” Jungwoo yelled, astonished. Lucas grinned widely and nodded, feeling oddly proud for having such a dangerous creature once.

“My aunt used to have a Demiguise, but then she moved away…” Jungwoo recalled, and he chuckled as he remembered his childhood memories with the monkey-like creature.

“If you want to see one, you can just stop by my house,” Lucas offered, and he instantly felt shocked that he just invited an Auror to his house. He barely invites his friends, because he knows a house filled with magical creatures isn’t quite hospitable.

“You’re inviting me to your house?” Jungwoo asked, and Lucas noted a teasing tone, “I thought you _hated_ Aurors.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lucas replied jokingly, and punched Jungwoo’s shoulders lightly, “I think I will retract my invitation.”

“Too late! I already accepted!” Jungwoo said, and he punched Lucas’ shoulders back with the same light force. They both laughed and stared at each other for what seemed like long drawn out seconds.

“Just tell me in advance when you’re coming so I can clean the house a bit,” Lucas explained, “trust me, Nifflers don’t understand the meaning of cleanliness.”

“Aw, but that takes out the fun,” Jungwoo pouted, and Lucas was surprised at the joking nature of the Auror. A serious investigator soon turned out to be someone that felt like a close friend to Lucas. _Lucas, that’s right. He doesn’t even know my name._

They heard a light knock, which alarmed both as they stood up from their chairs. The door creaked as it opened slowly to reveal an excited Hendery and Xiaojun. Hendery was carrying the Diricawl, and Xiaojun had the two pebbles in his hands.

“Boss, I just got a message from Doyoung,” Xiaojun informed, “he says we can leave the crime scene and the evidence will be collected by the evidence team.”

“What about the animals?” Jungwoo asked, staring back at the birdcage with the Jobberknoll.

“Oh, he told me that if there was nothing of use, then it was property of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” Xiaojun answered, giving the Diricawl a slight pet.

“Is your boss okay with receiving two birds?” Jungwoo queried Lucas, and the latter gave him a thumbs up.

“This is what we do,” Lucas said, grabbing the birdcage and smiling at the petite bird, “I’m sorry they aren’t of much help in the case.”

“That’s fine,” Jungwoo stated, “I don’t believe this will be the last time we will be needing your service.”

“Why do you think so?” Hendery asked, glancing quickly at Xiaojun before focusing on Jungwoo.

“I was analyzing the papers on the floor,” Jungwoo explained, picking one up, “they all have to do with magical creatures. It talks about their anatomy, behaviors, or any general information. I think we are looking at someone who was a magizoologist.”

“Well, if the person had a Diricawl as a pet, I’ll say they’re definitely a magizoologist,” Lucas agreed, and Hendery chuckled at his comment. The four stood silently for a few moments, and none wanted to break the awkward silence.

“I think Hendery and I will wait outside,” Xiaojun finally said, and he looked at Jungwoo. He gave Jungwoo a distinct expression; one that was a mix of a scowl and a smile. Jungwoo looked confused, and Xiaojun rolled his eyes. He subtly pulled out his wand and mouthed a mind spell to Jungwoo.

_I see you trying to score some hot wizard’s number. I’ll leave you two alone to exchange some…details._

Jungwoo opened his mouth in shock, but before he could protest, Xiaojun dragged Hendery outside the room. Jungwoo was left alone, with Lucas, as they were for the past forty minutes inside this tiny closet room with barely any light.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but your coworker is pretty weird,” Lucas admitted, and Jungwoo chuckled, nodding his head as he looked at Lucas.

“I’ve gotten used to him,” Jungwoo replied, “it’s _your_ coworker that needs to watch out now.”

“Hendery likes being surrounded by weird people,” Lucas said, grabbing his suitcase from the table, “it suits his personality.”

They both walk down the narrow hallway, and Jungwoo can barely see Lucas’ face due to the darkness. He feels him _close,_ and considering the man is tall, he is pretty hard to lose in such a think hallway.

“And who do you surround yourself?” Jungwoo asked, staring at the tall black figure next to him.

“I surround myself with my pets, and other magical creatures,” Lucas answered, and Jungwoo nodded. He already expected Lucas to give an answer like that.

“…but I also like to be with people that are kind and have a sense of humor,” Lucas continued, “perhaps someone like you.”

Jungwoo wasn’t expecting _that_ answer, and he certainly did not know how to respond. He just giggled, which is something he never in a million years thought he would do. Sure, he giggled softly in his room looking at pictures or reading letters, but never in front of s _omeone._ Jungwoo really thought he was going crazy because of this case.

They finally made it to the main room, where the outside light lit the surroundings. Lucas was able to see Jungwoo’s features again, and he focused on the man’s eyes. It was soft, and reminded him of the pure sweet caramel color in his favorite desserts. Jungwoo looked back at him, and he smiled widely, with his eyes squinting in the process.

“Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye?” Lucas stated, with a hint of hesitance. Jungwoo nodded, but he looked down at the floor.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in level two in the Auror Department,” Jungwoo said, handing Lucas his card with his information.

“Hopefully we’ll be in touch,” Lucas expressed as he grabbed the card. He held the card tightly, as if it had upmost priority for him.

“I’m sure we will,” Jungwoo whispered, smiling softly, “is your invitation still on?”

Lucas returned the smile, and they both shook hands firmly.

“The invitation still stands,” Lucas confirmed, making Jungwo chuckle. With those last words, Jungwoo bowed slightly and left the house, leaving Lucas alone. Lucas still had his hands in the air – remembering the touch of Jungwoo’s hands. Hendery knocked twice before entering the house with the Diricawl on his side.

“The magizoologist is whipped for the Auror,” Hendery teased, “I think I’ve finally seen it all.”

“Shut up, you were just as whipped for his assistant,” Lucas shot back, pushing Hendery lightly. They both continued joking with each other as they packed their belongings. They hoped Taeil will be happy to see a Diricawl and Jobberknoll in the main office.

“Too bad the Auror doesn’t know your real name,” Hendery stated, as they walked outside the house.

“Don’t worry, he will,” Lucas stated, smirking as he thought about the previous interactions, “I invited him to my house.”

Hendery stopped in his tracks in shock, and stared at Lucas with wide eyes. Lucas turned around and laughed loudly at his friend’s shocked face. The Diricawl emitted a strange wild sound, as the Jobberknoll went wild on the birdcage.

Maybe accepting this mission was the right decision after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Sorry it took two weeks! Again, I provided some links to guide you if you need some visual representation (Newt's basement in the movie was definitely an inspiration so I linked it). Lastly, I wanted to provide information on where they all work (except for Yuta but you'll know what he does in this chapter):
> 
> Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Doyoung (Head), Jungwoo (Auror), Xiaojun (Assistant Auror), Renjun and Jeno (Improper Use of Magic), Haechan (Auror: Muggle Specialty)
> 
> Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes: Kun (Head), Winwin (Obliviator), Jaehyun (Obliviator), Johnny (Wizard that fixes "mistakes")
> 
> Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Taeil (Head), Lucas (Beast Division), Hendery (Beast Division), Jaemin (Spirit Division)
> 
> Department of International Magical Cooperation: Taeyong (Head), Ten (International Magical Office of Law), Yangyang (on Ten's legal team)
> 
> Department of Magical Games and Sports: Mark (Head), Chenle (Quidditch League Headquarters), Jisung (Ludicrous Patents Office)
> 
> *if you don't understand where some of them work, that's okay! I just wanted to give this little info for anyone wondering where the others worked!* *sorry for any grammar mistakes!*

_AURORS #3147 AND #4235 PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD’S OFFICE_

Jungwoo sighed in relief as he read the morning announcement on the reception’s desk; glad not seeing his number pop up on the message. He was number #2292, and he was quite proud of having his unique number in the Auror Department. He walked towards his small but comfortable cubicle, and saw the motivational quotes plastered on his wall.

Jungwoo knew he earned his position through hard work and sacrifice, but many believe his lineage played a great deal in getting him to where he is now. The Kim family were known for having one of the best Aurors, and Jungwoo grew up learning about their legacy. Both of his parents were Aurors, although they decided to retire once Jungwoo graduated from Hogwarts.

He missed his Hogwarts years – where he will spend late nights talking to his friends in the Hufflepuff lounge. Even though his parents didn’t agree with the house he was sorted with – preferring for Jungwoo to have joined Slytherin – Jungwoo felt like he belonged there. He felt welcomed and accepted by them, and his timid self started opening up and letting out his thoughts and feelings. He knew after leaving Hogwarts, he wasn’t going to be able to see his friends often. He wasn’t wrong about that, since he spent the first three years after Hogwarts training with Doyoung to become an official Auror.

Jungwoo scowled as he reminisced the painful training days with his boss, and complaining was never an option. Jungwoo detested the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training; always cursing at himself for not being _well enough_. He does admit to mastering the Stealth and Tracking sessions, and Doyoung would always praise him after each lesson on that subject. Three years trying to master and perfect each subject was by far not easy for Jungwoo, but he somehow managed to pass and was granted the license of an Auror. Jungwoo smiled at himself as he recalled the day he received his badge, with the number that distinguishes him from everyone else: #2292.

“May I ask what you’re smiling about?” Xiaojun asked, not keeping his eyes away from his typewriter as he pressed the buttons. Jungwoo returned to reality and blinked twice before seeing the pile of reports on his desks.

“Nothing, I was just remembering my time in Hogwarts,” Jungwoo sighed, grabbing the first folder from the pile. He opened it, and the first page was the list of evidence from the Knockturn Alley case.

“Hmm, Hogwarts,” Xiaojun nodded, even though he pursed his lips, “not really my cup of tea.”

“What? You didn’t like Hogwarts?” Jungwoo asked surprised. Hogwarts was a new exciting experience for all wizards. Jungwoo believed everyone loved Hogwarts.

“I was a Muggle-born Ravenclaw whose only sole purpose was to be stuck reading books in the library because everyone knew more than I did,” Xiaojun rambled, typing faster on his machine, “those privileged kids had no idea how hard I tried. Yet, guess who was still called the dumbest one in the whole House.”

“But look at you now!” Jungwoo stated, trying to lighten the mood, “you’re working for the most important department in the Ministry of Magic.”

Xiaojun shrugged his shoulders, but he continued typing and occasionally writing down on his notepad on the tiny desk. Jungwoo focused on the file again, and analyzed every piece of evidence that was gathered at the crime scene. They had samples of blood, various insignificant papers thrown on the floor, and a journal with indecipherable symbols. Of course, Jungwoo couldn’t forget the two bird creatures found caged on the house, and he smiled as he thought of _his_ face. Granted, it’s been three days since they last saw each other, but Jungwoo remembers him clearly. He remembers that bright smile as he gave him his card. The delicate innocent eyes that were bright even though the room was pitch black. Jungwoo pouted as he saw the picture of the Jobberknoll, and wondered why Lucas hasn’t at least tried to _contact_ him.

Jungwoo closed the folder and picked up the second one on his stack. He thought it would be regular reports on the crime scene he was investigating, but he raised his eyebrows in confusion when he saw the different logo on the side of the paper. _Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes? What did they want?_ Jungwoo read the paper carefully, and frowned at the passive aggressiveness tone it exhibited.

“Who’s Head of the Level 3 department?” Jungwoo asked Xiaojun, who immediately looked back at him puzzled.

“The Head of Catastrophes? If I remember correctly, I think his name was Kun. Why?” Xiaojun answered, pausing his work to focus on Jungwoo.

“They’re arguing that it wasn’t a crime, but a simple magical accident. They want to send their expert,” Jungwoo began, looking back at the paper to remember a certain name, “they want to send _Johnny_ to clean up the accident and be done with it.”

“What? That’s bullshit,” Xiaojun expressed, shaking his head as he grimaced, “there was blood in that house. What other evidence you need for it to be a crime scene?”

“I don’t know, but that’s what they’re saying,” Jungwoo said, taking a deep breath, “I’ll just tell Doyoung to talk to Kun.”

“Hello friends!” A young wizard yelled above Jungwoo’s and Xiaojun’s desk, causing Xiaojun to flinch slightly. Jungwoo chuckled at the energetic mood from the wizard, and proceeded to shake hands with him.

“It’s too early to start yelling,” Xiaojun commented, resuming his work in the typewriter.

“ _Mes excuses, monsieur._ Though, I believe 10am is already a _great_ time to be yelling. Especially if you’re excited as I am!”

“And what would Donghyuck be excited about _this_ time?” Jungwoo asked, resting his arms on his desk.

“I thought you’ll never ask! Doyoung just announced that he’ll assign some Aurors to the Triwizard Tournament!” Donghyuck exclaimed, clapping his hands repeatedly in delight.

“So?”

“So? That means that I could be chosen,” Donghyuck said, looking at Xiaojun with a sassy expression.

“Why do you want to be assigned to the [Triwizard Tournament](https://www.pottermore.com/features/triwizard-tournament-retrospective)?” Jungwoo questioned. “You’re just basically being a security guard to make sure nothing _fishy_ happens.”

“Well, duh, the Head of the fucking Sports department will be there. You know I’ve been crushing on him for a long time,” Donghyuck explained, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

“Do you really think Doyoung will assign you that job? You specialize on Muggle relations, not _sports_ ,” Xiaojun chuckled, and Donghyuck leaned in to smack him lightly on the shoulders.

“I have my connections, you dumbass,” Donghyuck said, creeping up a smirk, “Jeno works for the Improper Use of Magic, which means he could let Doyoung know that I’m a good candidate. His people are probably the ones that will be sent there.”

“You’re doing all of this for your crush,” Xiaojun stated, “can’t relate.”

“I say it’s a great way to get to know Mark, because I bet he’ll be there the whole time,” Jungwoo commented, making Donghyuck stretch his arms in his direction.

“Thank you, Jungwoo, for supporting me,” Donghyuck began, “plus I’ll get to see Quidditch for free so where’s the cons?”

“Quidditch is boring,” Xiaojun said, shaking his head, “not my cup of tea”

“Is anything really your cup of tea?” Donghyuck said, scowling at him. Xiaojun raised his hands up, telling Donghyuck he didn’t know. Then they resorted to laughing and pushing each other lightly. Jungwoo smiled as he saw his two friends joking around and talking about nonsensical subjects. His smile dropped when he saw Doyoung walking towards them. Jungwoo cleared his throat loudly, catching Donghyuck’s and Xiaojun’s attention; just in time for them to see their boss walking to them. They both composed themselves, and Donghyuck tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Doyoung said, nodding firmly to everyone. He eyed at Jungwoo, who looked back at him, albeit uncomfortably. Xiaojun and Donghyuck returned the nod, and the latter subtly started drifting away from them until he was completely gone. Xiaojun returned to his typewriter, and started typing random words to appear busy.

“Jungwoo, how is the case going?” Doyoung asked, resting his hands above Jungwoo’s cubicle.

“I am reviewing the evidence, and seeing what the best course of action we should take,” Jungwoo responded, hoping he sounded sure of himself.

“Don’t take too long,” Doyoung reminded him, “we can’t focus all our resources on one case.”

“Of course, I understand,” Jungwoo said, and then he remembered a detail he learned this morning, “I wanted to tell you that the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes are deeming this an accident and not a crime.”

Doyoung sighed loudly, and rubbed his eyes as he heard Jungwoo’s news. He looked back at the Auror with a subtle look of contempt in his face.

“Damn Kun,” Doyoung hissed, and Jungwoo was surprised at how angry his boss sounded. “He always is trying to question my authority. He thinks he knows better than everyone else.”

Jungwoo didn’t respond to him, since the truth was that he didn’t know what to say. Doyoung has never told him any issues with his coworkers before, so seeing an irritated Doyoung because of someone was a first-time experience. Doyoung sighed softly and patted Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with that issue,” Doyoung affirmed, “for now, I want you to go to level four, please.”

Jungwoo stared back at Doyoung with wide-eyes. _Level four?_

“Is there a particular reason?” Jungwoo asked, hoping his voice wasn’t shaken from shock for Doyoung to notice.

“Taeil believes he might have some information on the person who used to live in the crime scene, _but_ since he’s old-fashioned; he wants the investigators to go and seek the evidence themselves,” Doyoung explained, closing his eyes and shaking his head, “even when we are not together he could be annoying.”

Jungwoo tried his best to keep his serious expression, even though he saw Xiaojun struggling beside him after hearing Doyoung’s words. Jungwoo knew how secretive Doyoung was about his love life, so for his boss to reveal an information like _that_ was shocking.

“I have a meeting pretty soon,” Doyoung said, looking at his watch, “Taeil would be in his office the whole day, so go whenever you can. Bring me a detailed report on what you found by the end of the day.”

Jungwoo nodded, and saw Doyoung walk away as he was stopped by the newcomer in the department. Jungwoo tried to remember his name, and finally realized it was Renjun. Jungwoo wasn’t too close with the new member of the department, but the times they interacted, he seemed like a nice ambitious man. Jungwoo gazed at the left direction, and was startled when he saw Xiaojun staring back at him.

“So, we are going to level four or not?” Xiaojun asked eagerly. Jungwoo chuckled and began organizing the folders on his desk. _Someone_ was excited to possibly see Hendery again.

“Yes, just promise me you will be with me, and not wander off to go find _him_ ,” Jungwoo said, and he stood up from his chair. He crouched down slightly when a letter almost hit him in the head, flying at high speed to arrive to its owner.

“Who’s him?” Xiaojun questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t act clueless, you know who I am talking about,” Jungwoo responded, grabbing his suitcase. Xiaojun’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink, but he flailed his arms, hoping it will leave.

 

 

Jungwoo marveled at the [grand statues](https://www.abpan.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/natural-history-elephant-close.jpg) of magical creatures as he walked alongside Xiaojun towards the reception area. He loved the quirky furniture decorating the main hall, and saw huge [flock of birds](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647673990135018060/) flying on the high ceiling, as they created various shapes together. The vibe of this level was drastically different to Jungwoo’s workplace, where it was just decorated with dull looking cubicles and moving pictures of important Aurors in the department’s history. Jungwoo felt like he was in a museum as he gazed at the gigantic dragon skeleton hovering over the room. He stopped in front of the reception desk, and saw the receptionist eyeing them puzzled. Jungwoo quickly glanced at her nametag, and discovered her name was Yuqi.

“How may I help you?” Yuqi asked politely, though she was still wary of them. She knew from their own nametags that they were from the Auror department, which was odd, since they rarely appeared on this floor.

“We are looking for Head Taeil’s office,” Xiaojun said, smiling at her. Yuqi nodded, and proceeded to show them the directions towards Taeil’s office. They had to enter through the Spirit Division, which was the entrance located all the way down the reception area. Everything was a new learning experience for Jungwoo, since he didn’t even know there were various divisions in this particular department. Jungwoo didn’t know what they meant by _spirit_ , but as soon as they entered the next room, he realized the meaning behind the term.

Jungwoo glanced at the roof, and giggled as he saw the various [ghost animals](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_ghost) float and acting peacefully as some workers were making potions to release in the air. Jungwoo wasn’t sure what the potions were meant for, but it seemed like a natural occurrence to everyone else, so Jungwoo decided not to question it further. They finally reached the end of the room, and saw a huge double door, decorated with engraved drawings of magical creatures. Before Xiaojun managed to knock, the doors swiftly opened to reveal a cozy office, with Taeil’s desk at the center of the room. Taeil smiled at them, and gestured for them to step inside. Taeil was talking with someone else, who was standing beside him as they showed him a poster. Jungwoo and Xiaojun entered the office, and were fascinated as they looked at a holographic aquarium display instead of normal walls. Jungwoo felt like he was underwater, and stared in amazement at the whale swimming and calling for its younglings. Jungwoo and Xiaojun finally arrived in front of Taeil’s desk, and they heard Taeil dismissing the other wizard.

“I don’t know, Jaemin. I think you need to release the ghost horse,” Taeil told the young man, “you are already helping three of them. Having four of them can be too much of a burden.”

“I swear I can take care of all four them!” Jaemin insisted, pointing at the poster, which showed the instruction on how to take care of ghost horses.

“Okay, I’ll trust you,” Taeil said, patting Jaemin’s back, “now I am going to ask you to leave, since I have an important meeting right now.”

Jaemin looked back at the two Aurors, before nodding and bowing at them. He waved goodbye at Taeil and proceeded to leave the room.

“I hope you had a welcoming experience so far,” Taeil stated, and Jungwo and Xiaojun smiled at him.

 

 

“What do you _mean_ you haven’t talked to him in three days?” Kunhang asked outraged. He was sitting in front of Yukhei’s desk, and chewed on his sandwich that he couldn’t finish for lunch.

“What am I supposed to say?” Yukhei shot back, “you know I haven’t invited someone to my house in a long time.”

“Well, you could have changed that if you actually talked to him,” Kunhang replied, grabbing a tissue from Yukhei’s desk and wiping his mouth.

“What if he was just being nice when he gave me his number? After all, not many people like being in a house filled with animals,” Yukhei said, and felt a sharp pain after Kunhang hit him in the head.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?” Yukhei grunted, rubbing his forehead.

“Because you are so dumb, Yukhei, or should I say _Lucas_ ,” Kunhang argued, “Didn’t you see it? Jungwoo was happy to talk to you! He seemed interested in you, are you too blind to see that?”

“Well _Hendery_ , you know Aurors are good at faking interest,” Yukhei stated, his eyes darkening, “I would know about that…”

Kunhang sighed and tapped his fingers on Yukhei’s desk.

“You need to forget him,” Kunhang began, “he’s not even an Auror anymore and I doubt Jungwoo is like him.”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Yukhei confessed, looking down at his desk as he swirled a pen between his fingers.

“Fine, I won’t talk about him,” Kunhang replied, “but at least give Jungwoo a chance.”

Before Yukhei could respond, a sudden hologram appeared on Yukhei’s desk. They saw Taeil’s face, and both focused on the message.

“Lucas and Hendery, please report to my office immediately,” Taeil’s holographic face announced, and it disappeared in an instant.

“Why the urgency?” Kunhang questioned, stretching to grab his suitcase. He opened it, and a tiny [fairy](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy) emerged from it, snuggling onto Kunhang’s shoulders.

“I have no clue. You know Taeil always comes with us with random missions,” Yukhei said, opening his hands so that the fairy could lay down on it. They both started walking towards Taeil’s office, and Yukhei smiled softly as he saw the Diricawl from three days ago having its daily examination for any injuries. They entered the Spirit division, and made it to the front door of Taeil’s office. They waited patiently for Taeil to open the door, and Kunhang glanced at his surroundings. He saw his friend Jaemin waving at them, and pointed at the tall ghost horse beside him. Kunhang gave him a thumbs up before he heard the door opening slowly.

Yukhei and Kunhang entered the office they grew familiar to, and expected to find Taeil sitting on the chair in front of his desk. They were _not_ expecting to see the other two people standing on the opposite side of Taeil’s desk. Yukhei felt his heart stop as he stared directly into Jungwoo’s eyes, and the urge to look down at the floor in embarrassment was tempting. Kunhang smiled widely at Xiaojun, who sheepishly waved back. Yukhei and Kunhang stood in between the two Aurors, with Yukhei beside Jungwoo, and Kunhang beside Xiaojun.

“Hey,” Yukhei whispered to Jungwoo, as he looked at Taeil. He heard Jungwoo shift, and didn’t know if Jungwoo was angry at him.

“Hi,” Jungwoo whispered back, looking everywhere but at Lucas. He hoped the man beside him didn’t feel annoyed to be close to him. _Why else wouldn’t he call me after three days? He probably thought I was a mess-_

“Sorry I haven’t called you,” Lucas said quietly, and Jungwoo thought he was reading his mind at first, but when he stared at Lucas, he saw his eyes looking down at the floor in shame. Before Jungwoo could say anything back, Taeil placed down a thick heavy book on his desk.

“I was reading the report Hendery sent me, and everything sounded so familiar,” Taeil began explaining, “it took me two days to gather more clues, and I believe I found the owner of the house.”

Everyone stared at him, shocked to know about this new discovery. Jungwoo felt his heart leap, since now he could pin a wizard to the crime scene. He looked at Xiaojun to make sure that the assistant was taking notes. Taeil opened the book, and searched for a particular name in a list of many. He smiled when he pointed at a specific name in the catalog. The four wizards leaned closer, and they all read the name Taeil was pointing at: Nakamoto Ryu.

“Mr. Nakamoto? I thought he died five years ago,” Hendery commented, remembering clearly when he heard the news of the man’s death.

“That’s what his family told us,” Taeil explained, “but many people I know believe he faked his death to stay “off the radar”, since he wanted to work on his experiments alone.”

“It makes sense,” Lucas said, as he rubbed his chin, “he always loved having birds in his office. The only animals we saw in the house were birds. Especially Diricawls, since he knew how to tame them quickly.”

“Wait, so do you all know this man?” Jungwoo asked, hoping to gather as much information. Taeil nodded, and he opened his cabinet to take out an old wrinkled picture. It had Taeil and a man posing for the picture as they were in front of a dragon race stadium.

“This is him,” Taeil said, “he used to work on the Beast division when I wasn’t even Head at the time, and he was a genius man. He was quite peculiar, and not a lot of people interacted with him. He preferred to be in the companies of his birds in his office. This was one of the rare times he decided to go to any event, so I decided to take a picture for memories. Five months later, his family informed us he died. The only information they gave us was that an experiment had gone wrong, and he died on his house.”

“Everyone in the Beast division knows about him,” Hendery explained further, “we know a lot about magical birds and how to tame them because of him.”

“Can you explain further why you think he was the owner of the house?” Xiaojun questioned, glancing quickly at Hendery who was standing awkwardly beside him.

“Well the birds were one indicator, as Lucas said,” Taeil began, “but I saw the pictures of the papers spread out on the floor. It wasn’t just random information about creatures. It looked like an experiment, and when I looked closely into them, it combined the human soul with creatures. Ryu always had a fascination on whether we can project our souls with a creature, and thus leave our bodies and essentially control the animal we choose. Not many people _liked_ what he wanted to do, but these papers seem to indicate that he was still trying to achieve this. The detail and handwriting were just so familiar, I knew it was him.”

“Hm, and do you know who his closest relative is?”

“Most of the Nakamoto family went back to Japan, or have died of old age,” Hendery answered, “but I know one last relative. He’s a pretty famous athlete.”

“Who?” Xiaojun asked.

“Well, of course, Nakamoto Yuta!” Hendery said, and Xiaojun looked at him confused, “wait, you don’t know who he is?”

Xiaojun shook his head, and Hendery stared at him with wide eyes.

“He’s like the best Quidditch player,” Hendery described, “he provided his team with four consecutive wins in the Triwizard Tournaments.”

“Isn’t that starting in two days?” Taeil asked, and Hendery nodded excitingly, “well I think I know where your next destination should be. I want Hendery and Lucas to follow this case closely, since he used to be one of our people.”

 

 

Taeil dismissed the four of them from his office after providing them with the information he found. Jungwoo and Xiaojun collected all the items the man left behind five years ago. As Xiaojun was placing the last object on his suitcase, he saw Hendery staring at him with a small fairy on his shoulders.

“Can I help you?” Xiaojun asked, hoping he didn’t sound too mean. Hendery looked at him, but struggled to say something back to him. The fairy slapped his cheeks lightly, encouraging him to speak.

“Well…I…I just wanted to know if…” Hendery began, and Xiaojun raised both of his eyebrows to showcase that he’s listening.

“I wanted to know if you wantedtocomewithmetothetournament,” Hendery said, finishing his last words with a rush.

“What?” Xiaojun said, not capturing the man’s last words. Hendery took a deep breath, and looked like he was about to puke. The fairy poked Hendery’s ears to make sure he was still alive.

“I wanted to know if you want to come with me to the tournament,” Hendery repeated, but this time his words were clear.

“But we _are_ going to the tournament, since we need to speak to Yuta,” Xiaojun replied, still puzzled by Hendery’s off-character shyness.

“Well, I actually had two tickets for the tournament,” Hendery explained, “so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me.”

Xiaojun widened his eyes when he finally understood Hendery’s words. He was surprised by Hendery’s invitation, and the man’s soft eyes warmed Xiaojun’s heart.

“I – I think I’ll like that,” Xiaojun said, and he saw Hendery’s eyes glow. Xiaojun doesn’t know why he accepted going to a quidditch game, since he explicitly told Donghyuck he hated those types of events. Yet, he was glad he accepted going to the sports event with Hendery.

Jungwoo gazed at his assistant, who was enthusiastically talking to Hendery, and they both stare in awe as the fairy showed its fairy dust. He was happy his assistant found someone to socialize with, and Jungwoo believed they looked cute together. Jungwoo didn’t notice the tall man standing beside him.

“Hendery is probably inviting him to the tournament,” Lucas commented, startling Jungwoo.

“I hope Xiaojun accepted,” Jungwoo said, chuckling as he realized that Xiaojun hated quidditch, “if not, I’ll go for him. I’ll love to see the tournament.”

“I hope you’re not _too_ mad for not calling you,” Lucas stated, trying to come up with a good excuse, “I’ve been pretty busy with work.”

“There’s no reason to be mad,” Jungwoo replied, looking down at the floor, “you probably have your reasons. I hope you didn’t feel forced to invite me to your house.”

“No! You didn’t force me,” Lucas expressed, staring intently at Jungwoo, “I think you’re quite interesting.”

Jungwoo sighed, and looked back at Lucas. His eyes showed a hint of pain and fear, but Jungwoo didn’t want Lucas to feel that. He didn’t know that Lucas knew those emotions perfectly.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Jungwoo said, and Lucas looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock.

“I will never lie to you,” Lucas remarked, and he felt guilty for making Jungwoo feel insecure.

“Come to my house tonight.”

Jungwoo stared at Lucas, bewildered by Lucas’ invitation. He thought the wizard was joking with him, but he saw how serious Lucas’ face looked.

“T-tonight?” Jungwoo asked, making sure he heard correctly.

“Yes, let me write down my address,” Lucas confirmed, and he grabbed a small note from his suitcase.

“Lucas, you don’t have to invite me. I understand if you’re a private person,” Jungwoo began, but Lucas placed a finger on his lips before he can continue.

“I w _ant_ you to come,” Lucas assured, and he placed the note on Jungwoo’s hands, “I have to go now, since duty calls. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Jungwoo had his mouth slightly open, still in shock over the turn of events. He nodded feverishly, and Lucas smiled brightly at him before leaving with Hendery and the tiny fairy.

“So, apparently I am going to the Triwizard Tournament,” Xiaojun stated as he stood beside Jungwoo.

“And apparently I am going to Lucas’ house tonight,” Jungwoo replied, shocking Xiaojun who screamed next to him.

 

 

“C’mon, Jungwoo, just knock,” Jungwoo told himself, as he looked down at his outfit once more. In his own small house, he felt pretty confident about his look, but it quickly started fading away as he neared Lucas’ house. Jungwoo was wearing a simple dark coat with tight jeans – maybe _too_ tight for him. He was standing in front of the man’s door, but he couldn’t knock due to his insecurity. He quickly thought about leaving and forget about the invitation, but he brushed it off and decided to knock softly two times. The door opened by itself slowly, and while Jungwoo was expecting Lucas to appear, an odd creature came out instead.

The creature had pale grey skin, and its body resembled an alpaca. Yet, its feet were webbed, similar to a penguin. It had large bulging eyes, and it stared at Jungwoo with curiosity. Jungwoo has never seen this creature before, but he didn’t feel threatened by it. Instead, Jungwoo thought it was a pretty cute animal. He heard footsteps approaching him, and saw Lucas emerge from his house.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Lucas said, grabbing the creature and picking it up, “it’s a full moon tonight so they’re pretty excited.”

“They?” Jungwoo asked, and he chuckled as he saw Lucas struggling to keep the creature in his grasps.

“Yup, I have a whole herd in my basement,” Lucas informed, “I saved them from being eaten by a [hodag](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/hodag). The poor creatures were in bad shape.”

“What are they called?”

“Ah, this little fella right here is called a [Mooncalf](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mooncalf),” Lucas explained, and he let go of the animal, who strolled down his house, “please come in, it’s pretty cold outside.”

Jungwoo smiled sheepishly, and entered Lucas’ house, closing the door behind him. He squealed when he suddenly had to crouch down – or else a tiny yellow bird would have landed on his face. Jungwoo composed himself, and chuckled as he saw the bird flying through the crowded living room. Although it wasn’t quite organized, Jungwoo felt a fuzzy cozy feeling inside Lucas’ home. It wasn’t a huge house, but quite spacious for one person, although Lucas cluttered his house with various boxes, which Jungwoo assumed were packages delivered for the care of magical creatures. Jungwoo saw Lucas spread his right hand, and the bird placed itself as it squeaked in delight.

“Sorry, I forgot to put this golden fluff ball back on his cage,” Lucas said, walking towards a large cage by the dining table, where he placed the bird with the upmost care.

“That bird looks familiar,” Jungwoo commented, “I might have read about them in a class once.”

“Oh yes, they used to be a key player on quidditch games, but they were treated poorly” Lucas began, petting the tiny bird inside the cage, “a witch called Modesty Rabnott saved one, and we don’t use them anymore; instead we use the golden snitch. The poor [snidgets](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Golden_Snidget) almost went extinct because of some people’s dumb actions.”

“I can’t believe people would harm such a beautiful creature,” Jungwoo stated, walking towards Lucas.

“Trust me, in my workplace we get a lot of cases that involves mistreatment of magical creatures,” Lucas replied, “sometimes humans are the uncontrollable savages.”

Jungwoo saw Lucas’ eyes cloud, and the tint of sadness peaking on his iris. Jungwoo stretched his arms, and touched Lucas’ hands, telling Lucas without words that he understands him. Jungwoo knows he doesn’t have the best knowledge on magical creatures, but every time Lucas explains to him a certain animal, Jungwoo becomes instantly interested. He loves to see Lucas’ eyes sparkle when the latter talks about these creatures.

“I made a small meal if you are hungry,” Lucas suddenly announced, and Jungwoo grinned widely.

“I am starving,” Jungwoo responded, and Lucas started walking towards the kitchen. He gestured for Jungwoo to sit down on one of the chairs in the dining table. Jungwoo sat on one of the four wooden chairs, and gazed around the house. He was amazed at how many pictures Lucas had placed around his walls, and stared in awe at Lucas’ bright smiles on all the pictures. Jungwoo usually never leaves to exciting adventures like Lucas; spending years training with his cousin or stuck in a cubicle until there is an investigation to solve. He saw Lucas in jungles, deserts, and dragon reservations taking care of fragile or intimidating creatures. Jungwoo felt there was no creature that wouldn’t trust and be loyal to Lucas. It was indeed a rare and pure gift.

“I hope you like stir-fried beef with flat rice noodles,” Lucas said, suddenly appearing back to the dining table carrying a medium-sized pan. The aroma of the food invaded the air, and Jungwoo felt his mouth water.

“Don’t think I’ve ever tried it, but it smells delicious,” Jungwoo stated, clasping his hands together. Lucas went back to the kitchen, and came back with two large plates and a glass of wine.

“Oh, so you’re the wine type of guy,” Jungwoo teased, throwing him a smile.

“My mom used to say all your problems can be solved with a cup of wine,” Lucas replied, pouring a glass to Jungwoo, “of course, she was wrong about that, but that doesn’t mean it _doesn’t_ help brighten someone’s mood.”

“I can’t disagree to that,” Jungwoo said, raising his glass and proceeding to take a sip of the wine.

“Hmm, the taste is pretty bittersweet. Who decided to hurt you, Lucas?” Jungwoo jokingly asked, but he felt Lucas’ body tense slightly, and the man didn’t laugh. Instead, he looked down at the table, with no clear emotions on his face. Jungwoo believed he hit a sensitive spot with his wine joke, so he cleared his throat to change the subject.

“So, what did you do today? Aside from asking me to go to your house,” Jungwoo said, and he instantly felt Lucas’ eyes perk up. Lucas grabbed the huge utensil inside the pan, and started serving Jungwoo the dinner as he explained his day.

“Kun- I mean Hendery and I were finally assigned to a dragon reservation,  where we have to check that all of them are in the right conditions, and train staff to properly take care of baby dragons. Today we were planning what to bring and how to train them, but then we got interrupted by your investigation. Not that I mind, though, but Hendery and I would usually never be assigned to two jobs at once, so it is a first for us.”

“You two work very well together,” Jungwoo stated, taking a bite from his plate. He closed his eyes in delight as he tasted the food.

“We work well together when he isn’t crushing on Xiaojun,” Lucas joked, and he started chewing down his food. Lucas was eating quickly,  chewing and swallowing almost simultaneously, and Jungwoo thought he was a vacuum at first. Jungwoo just believed the poor man barely ate during his work shifts, so he practically inhales his food at dinner time.

Jungwoo kept eating his food diligently, and occasionally sipping on the wine. He didn’t notice it at first, but then he slowly started feeling a nudge on his arm; where his golden watch was being pulled. He looked to the side and saw a small blue creature, with a resemblance of a platypus trying to steal his watch. Jungwoo giggled and recognized the [niffler](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/nifflers) instantly, and knew its fascination with anything shiny and expensive. Jungwoo pet the niffler, and it made a soft purring sound as it snuggled closed to Jungwoo.

“I’m so sorry, these nifflers usually escape my basement,” Lucas stated, petting the niffler with Jungwoo, “he looks innocent, but trust me, they are wee devils most of the time.”

“He seems to like me for now,” Jungwoo said, now tickling the niffler’s tummy, “unless he’s trying to distract me so he can steal my watch.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that,” Lucas replied, chuckling at the thought. He saw Jungwoo take off his watch and place it on the niffler’s hands, and the creature looked at it with the upmost hypnotization; mesmerized by its shininess.

“Jungwoo, you didn’t have to do that-“

“It’s okay, I wanted to give it to him,” Jungwoo confessed, “I’ll just stop by to see how he’s taking care of it. If you want me to.”

Lucas looked at Jungwoo in pure awe; captivated by the caring eyes of the older man. He never imagined Jungwoo, an auror, to be so kind and attentive towards these creatures that people usually see as savages and wild. Lucas was scared of inviting someone to his house, but with Jungwoo sharing dinner with him – and interested in the care for these creatures; Lucas knew he didn’t want to let that go.

“Of course, you can come anytime you like,” Lucas expressed, finishing the last bites of his dinner.

“Oh, you don’t have to _lie_ to me,” Jungwoo joked, although he secretly felt the slight pain in his heart that Lucas might see him as a burden and annoying.

“I’m not lying, I’m actually pretty serious about what I said,” Lucas admitted, catching Jungwoo off guard. Jungwoo wanted to believe Lucas said that to make him feel better, but he saw the honesty in the man’s eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“How was work today?” Lucas suddenly asked, and Jungwoo was about to respond, but he felt something brushing against his legs. He looked below the table, and saw a fluffy dog looking at him with its tongue out. Lucas looked down as well, and when he saw the dog, he smiled and gave him a piece of the food on his plate. The dog was wagging his short tail, thrilled at being fed a bit of human food.

“Ah! Is this a crup?” Jungwoo gasped excitingly, petting the dog’s fur. The last time he saw a [crup](https://www.pottermore.com/book-extract-long/what-is-a-crup) was when he visited Doyoung’s house, where the Head Auror had one as a pet. He loved dog that resembled a Jack Russell Terrier, and knew how fiercely loyal they were to their owners.

“Yup, I named him Dumpling,” Lucas said, “I think I was really craving them when I adopted him.”

Jungwoo giggled, “I think that’s a cute name.”

They finished their dinner, and drank the last sips of the wine in their glass. They talked about the few adventures Lucas went on to just to find [clabbert](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Clabbert) eggs, since they were endangered. Due to Lucas’ and the department’s care of this creature, they were able to save them from extinction. Jungwoo didn’t admit it to himself, but he loved the way Lucas used his arms to express himself, and how the Chinese man smiled every time he explains any magical animal. Jungwoo really wondered what this magizoologist was doing to him.

“I mean, I would show you my basement but it’s kind of messy and filled with creatures,” Lucas expressed, touching his hands repeatedly to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Oh, I don’t mind! I would _love_ to see your basement,” Jungwoo responded, batting his eyelashes. Lucas subtly gulped, not used to people _wanting_ to willingly see his basement. It was basically a healing and sanctuary center for creatures that are endangered or were injured. Most people would describe it as a wild zoo in his own house, but he keeps all his creatures calm and treated carefully. He used an [undetectable extension charm](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Undetectable_Extension_Charm) for his [massive basement](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/9_Sherringford_Square), so that he could properly placed the creatures in a safe and somewhat free environment. Lucas stood up from his seat, and gestured for Jungwoo to follow him towards a long hallway. They finally reached the last door, which was locked by at least six locks and a unique spell Lucas uses to open it. The door unraveled and opened by itself, and Jungwoo was left stunned when he entered the basement.

Jungwoo has seen huge basements before, but seeing the intricate and care for detail inside this place really amazed him. It had a stairwell at the center, but by the middle it separates, where one can go either left or right. In every corner he saw a different type of environment, whether it was the dry desert or the humid rainforests. There were buckets of food in the walls, and it had certain levels of how high it was placed, so that small and tall creatures can grab their food with ease. He thought Lucas would keep his creatures in cages like most wizards do, but instead, he let them roam freely in their respective habitats so that they don’t feel like they are caged and trapped. A vibrant [fwooper](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fwooper) flew by Jungwoo with its babies, and Jungwoo giggled at the sight. He finally reached the floor of the basement, and saw a nest of[ occamies](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/occamys). He remembered these creatures, since he was fascinated by how they can manipulate their size to fit a teacup or be the size of an entire house if they wanted. Jungwoo was glad they picked a small size, or this basement could be ruined in seconds. He glanced at Lucas, who was smiling as a [demiguise](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/demiguise) was carefully feeding an [augurey](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Augurey). The augurey was a large bird, similar to a vulture, but with black feathers and a sharper beak.

“She loves to help me feed some of the creatures,” Lucas explained, holding the demiguise’s hands as they strolled through the basement, “I named her Kiki.”

Jungwoo remembered his childhood days when he visited his aunt, and he played with her demiguise. They were gentle creatures, although playing hide and seek was not a good idea when they can become invisible. Jungwoo once spent six hours trying to find the demiguise until he gave up. Lucas’ demiguise, Kiki, suddenly ran to Jungwoo, surprising both Jungwoo and Lucas. The Chinese man tried to grab her, fearing she will bite Jungwoo, but instead she crawled up to Jungwoo and hugged him. Lucas stared in awe, never witnessing Kiki be so kind towards a stranger. Not even other magizoologists who visited him had the same luck. Kiki started to make signs on her free hand, trying to communicate with Lucas. He’s been teaching her ways to say certain words with her hands, and she’s finally applying it.

_You like boy._

Kiki pointed at Jungwoo, who stared at both of them confused. Lucas laughed nervously, and kept walking towards the south side of the basement. Jungwoo wanted to ask what Kiki meant, since she pointed at him, but decided to brush it off. They reached the ocean section of the basement, and Jungwoo gasped when he saw [hippocampus](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hippocampus) swimming on the water.

“I’ve never seen a hippocampus before!” Jungwoo yelled, with Kiki still holding on to him. Lucas chuckled, finding Jungwoo’s excitement _cute_. Lucas fed the beast a few fishes, and Jungwoo stared in shock as the hippocampus let Lucas pet it.

“Do you want to pet it?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo looked at him wide-eyed. Jungwoo stared at Kiki, who nodded her head. Jungwoo walked closer to the water beast, shaking slightly with fear. He shouldn’t feel afraid, since the demiguise in his arms was still visible. Kiki didn’t sense any danger, so he should feel safe. Yet, the intimidating creature in the water made him tremble. Jungwoo suddenly felt a hand touching him, and Jungwoo sensed the presence of Lucas beside him. The hairs in Jungwoo’s neck flailed slightly as Lucas’ breath was _very_ close.

“I’ll guide you,” Lucas whispered, and Jungwoo stopped breathing for a moment. They both neared the water creature, with Lucas spreading Jungwoo’s arms carefully. Kiki was looking at her owner teaching Jungwoo how to pet the hippocampus. Lucas made eye contact with the hippocampus, knowing the beast trusts him. The hippocampus swam closer towards them, and stretched its’ horse head, gently placing it on Jungwoo’s hands. Jungwoo sighed in relief, and smiled as he petted the creature. Lucas smiled back, but he kept his eyes fixed on Jungwoo only.

They spent the rest of the night recounting childhood memories with their favorite pets. Lucas offered Jungwoo hot chocolate, which the latter eagerly accepted. Lucas was enjoying someone’s company in his _own_ house for the first time in a long time. Ever since his last lover, he didn’t believe he’ll ever be _this_ happy with someone.

Before Jungwoo left, Lucas invited him for a dinner in his house again. Jungwoo smiled, and he gladly said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it! I can definitely continue this story, since I already have a plot for the case and how to incorporate every nct member, but I wanted to know if you were interested first! Any comments and feedback is greatly appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? I am actually updating! This chapter was supposed to be 3,000 words long, but it ended up being waaay more than that. I changed it to five chapters (for now) because there really is a story going on lol. Not a lot of creatures sadly :( but more characters. As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S last chapter I kept saying a specific tournament...ignore that, it was inaccurate lol)

Yukhei bursts into the main doors of his department with a new sense of giddiness running through his veins. He can’t remember the last time he ironed his clothes and styled his hair, but today gave him an oddly inspirational feeling to look _good._

He walked towards Kunhang, who was chatting with Yuqi at the front desk as they both sipped on a plastic cup – which Lucas assumed was coffee. Yukhei stuck out his tongue as he remembered the type of coffee Kunhang and Yuqi liked. Black as night, and with no spoonful of sugar.

“Well, well, well,” Yuqi said as she eyed Yukhei, “if it isn’t Mr. Lovebird arriving.”

From the pocket in Yuqi’s shirt, a small[ bowtruckle ](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/bowtruckles)appeared and reached its lanky arms towards Yukhei. The wizard picked the creature up, and the little critter did not let go of Yukhei’s shirt.

“What do you mean, Mr. Lovebird?” Yukhei questioned, grabbing Kunhang’s cup and taking a sip. Yukhei immediately regretted it and made a gagging sound, but he managed to swallow it in pure disgust.

“I can’t believe you two will drink something so nasty,” Yukhei judged, still making gagging noises. Kuhang and Yuqi laughed at Yukhei’s face, and they both took another sip from their cup.

“ _Hendery_ here,” Yuqi began, teasing Kunhang’s fake name, “told me you had a special _date_ two nights ago. A date with a particular Auror.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes at both of them and shook his head. _Of course, Kunhang probably told everyone of that night._

“It wasn’t a _date_ ,” Yukhei said, “it was just a little meet up between friends.”

Yuqi and Kunhang chuckled as they heard Yukhei come up with excuses. They both knew Lucas well, and no matter how close you are with him; he rarely invites anyone to his house.

“At least tell us about Jungwoo,” Kunhang suggested. He saw his friend’s eyes gleam up at the mention of Jungwoo.

“Kunhang, I am not exaggerating when I tell you that he’s amazing. I was afraid he was going to hate my house, because you know my house is basically a zoo of creatures. He was so excited to see all of them! He even got to pet the [hippocampus](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/hippocampus)! We talked about my adventures and how I saved these creatures from captivity. He was genuinely interested in what I was telling him, and he kept smiling at me and laughing at my jokes. He also got along well with Kiki and I-“

Lucas stopped his rambling when he saw the smirking faces of his peers. His cheeks began turning a crimson color from embarrassment.

“And then you say it wasn’t a date,” Yuqi teased, earning a laugh from Kunhang.

Lucas lightly hit Kunhang on the shoulders for teasing him. Before he could say anything, the trio saw Taeil walking towards them – making them all calm down and compose themselves.

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning, boss,” everyone said in unison at Taeil’s greeting. The Head of the department placed a thick binder on top of the reception desk.

“Yuqi, here are the list of people that are invited to the assembly,” Taeil explained; he looked back at Yukhei and Kunhang and smiled softly. The bowtruckle hid in fear inside Lucas’ shirt, intimidated by Taeil’s presence.

“I know you two have a busy day today,” he said, “just don’t forget to have a bit of fun at the tournament.”

Taeil winked at them and the duo laughed and nodded. The bowtruckle saw Lucas’ relaxed posture, and resorted to show itself again to Taeil. Taeil slightly bowed his head and waved goodbye at them, especially to the little creature, and the wizards all bowed respectfully at him. The second Taeil left their area; Kunhang took out his wand and began casting a special kind of transfiguration spell. His light blue polo t-shirt turned into a bright red V-neck style shirt. Yukhei (and the bowtruckle) looked at him strangely and he just shrugged.

“What? I have to represent my Hogwarts house _and_ look presentable to Xiaojun.”

 

“Today is the big day!” Haechan shouted – making Xiaojun cover his ears.

“Yes, we _know_ ,” Jungwoo said, chuckling, “you told us that ten times already.”

“I’m just really nervous,” Haechan responded, shaking his legs restlessly, “I want to make a good impression when Mark looks at me. No, wait, I _have_ to.”

Xiaojun rolled his eyes and plopped down on his chair. He started organizing the files for the case, and looked for the paper with questions for Yuta.

“If you want to make a good impression, just talk to him about Quidditch,” Jungwoo suggested, “that man used to be the captain of the Quidditch team when I was in Hogwarts.”

“Well, he downgraded by working for the Ministry,” Xiaojun commented, and Haechan stuck his tongue out in response.

“He didn’t _downgrade_ ,” Haechan said, “he just wanted a secure job after finishing school. You know Quidditch players retire pretty early.”

Xiaojun nodded and pointed at Haechan – agreeing with his statement. Xiaojun looked to the side of his desk, and saw the ticket entrance to the tournament.

“Can’t believe I have to go to this game,” Xiaojun sighed, “I could be having a nice brunch at Brews and Stews instead.”

Jungwoo frowned at the name, and remembered the quirky seafood menu that he did not enjoy. Xiaojun gave him the paper with background information on Yuta. Jungwoo glimpsed through it quickly, learning about all the victories Yuta has in his athletic life.

“He seems like the perfect role-model,” Jungwoo commented, “his family must be proud of him.”

“That’s the thing,” Xiaojun began, “it seems like his family doesn’t keep close contact with him.”

“Really?” Haechan said, astonished by the information.

“Yes,” Xiaojun replied, “Renjun was able to contact a family member. I think it was one of Yuta’s cousin. Well, Renjun told me that the man hasn’t seen Yuta since they were two years old, and has never met his uncle Ryu.”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows at this discovery, but he suspected it after he researched about the Nakamoto family. He never knew there could be a more detached and dysfunctional family other than his own, but the Nakamoto clan was definitely one of them. They were all scattered around, even in Japan, and no one seemed to know about the whereabouts of any member of the family.

“It will be a miracle if Yuta even knows about uncle Ryu,” Jungwoo commented, “but we have to question everyone we can.”

“Ugh,” Xiaojun groaned, “I’m going to skip the game and wait until it’s over to question him.”

“No,” Jungwoo said, “Hendery specifically invited you.”

Haechan’s ears perked up at the sound of an unfamiliar name. He saw Xiaojun blush lightly, and he immediately cooed at the blushing wizard.

“Excuse me, _mon amour_ ,” Haechan said, placing his hand on his chest, “I didn’t know you had a Quidditch _date_.”

Xiaojun rolled his eyes, crumpled a paper, and threw it lightly at Haechan.

“I don’t have a date,” Xiaojun argued, “we are going for business matters only.”

Haechan looked back at Jungwoo who only shook his head. Haechan chuckled, but decided to stop teasing Xiaojun, for _now_.

Jungwoo focused back on the paperwork, but subtly smiled at himself. He was excited to see Lucas again, and remembered the sweet memories of Lucas’ home. It’s been two days since he’s been at Lucas’ house, and he was surprised about how much he misses that place. Lucas was so welcoming and _kind_ to him; he felt his heart flutter at the memories of the dinner.

He looked down at his outfit, and hoped it looked casual enough for work, but also nice for an official Quidditch game. He was wearing a navy blue with black stripes shirt, but balanced it with a nude colored knit sweater that kept him warm. Jungwoo believed it was nice enough for the game.

Actually, he wanted to look nice for Lucas. His smile faded as he thought of that realization. Jungwoo felt his heart beat restlessly at the mere thought of having feelings for this man. He didn’t want to commit to anyone, especially given the icky situation he has with his family.

They have great expectations for him, and he couldn’t just _be_ with anyone. It pained Jungwoo that his family would never be content with someone like Lucas.

Jungwoo knew that was the problem, because while his family would look down at Lucas; Jungwoo has never admired someone as much as he does with Lucas. Due to this, Jungwoo did not regret accepting Lucas’ invitation again.

“Earth to Jungwoo!” Haechan yelled, and Jungwoo instantly composed himself.

“Y-yes?” Jungwoo asked, stuttering as he shifted in his chair. Haechan looked at him with suspicion, but he did not question Jungwoo’s strange attitude.

“Jeno was telling us to get ready because it is time to leave,” Haechan explained, and he stood up with a wide grin on his face. Jungwoo nodded and started collecting the case papers, and most importantly – his wand.

“Time to go make Mark my boyfriend!” Haechan said excitingly, and he ran towards Jeno and Renjun, who were waiting for him beside the elevators.

Jungwoo glanced at Xiaojun, and they both shook their heads.

“Slytherins,” Xiaojun began, “they are _too_ ambitious. It really boggles my mind.”

 

The Quidditch pitch was already bursting with life due to the fireworks and shouts of energetic fans. Half of the place was covered with green and yellow colors, while the other was a sea of gold and navy blue. 

Hendery was sitting with his crimson red shirt, and sporting a soft gold and blue scarf. He’s been a fan of the Vandervaults since his Hogwarts years, and he’s seen the evolution of their greatest star player: Yuta.

Lucas couldn’t say the same, as he preferred the adventures as a magizoologist over being preoccupied with sports. His father always told him he had the right build for a Quidditch player, but he lacked the ambition to pursue such a demanding sport. Right now, Lucas was more interested in buying the small frog treats that were being sold near his section than betting on which player would catch the snitch. Though, even _he_ knew it was folly to bet against Yuta.

“Get your chocolate frogs!” The vendor yelled, and Lucas signaled for the man to come near him. The vendor eagerly walked towards Lucas, and leaned on the barricade in front of him.

“Good day, sir,” the man said, “interested in the best chocolate in town?”

“Indeed, sir. How much?”

“Just two small galleons, and the treat is yours!”

Lucas grinned widely as a child and gave the man the rightful amount for the treat. The vendor gladly handed Lucas the chocolate box and bid him a nice farewell. It’s been months since Lucas brought a frog chocolate, and his mouth watered at the simple sight of the package. He didn’t notice the excitement of his friend next to him.

“So, you’re going to share that with your best friend?” Hendery asked, staring at Lucas with puppy eyes. Lucas chuckled, obviously familiar with those eyes that will melt anyone.

“You know looking at me like that won’t work.”

Lucas opened the tiny box, and a chocolate frog leaped out. He was always fascinated by how quirky the treat imitated a frog. Lucas grabbed it quickly and bit into the sweet caramel chocolate. He chuckled when he saw Hendery pouting next to him.

“Maybe instead of asking from me,” Lucas began, “you should buy one for yourself _and_ Xiaojun.”

Hendery’s eyes widened at the mention of that particular name. He felt the heat in his cheeks increase and he was sure that his whole face was red.

“Oh c’mon,” Lucas said, “don’t act like you weren’t reserving the seat next to you _just_ for him.”

“Stop teasing me,” Hendery huffed, “I…just wanted to be a good friend for Xiaojun.”

“Sure,” Lucas responded, rolling his eyes. The stadium was starting to pile up with nervous but excited fans. Lucas scanned around the place, watching everyone laugh and smile. His eyes stopped at a particular section where the _important_ people of the Ministry were seated. Lucas knew that a spot for Taeil was reserved in that section, but his boss does not care much for these events.

His gaze focused on a young man that was sitting on the center, surrounded by other older men. Even if he was relatively younger than the other people around him, there was something significant about his presence. Lucas had an inkling that he was very important, but Lucas couldn’t remember why.

“Someone is very excited for this match.”

Lucas’ train of thought was distracted when he heard a familiar voice. He looked towards his right, and saw Xiaojun smiling at Hendery. The young wizard sat next to Lucas’ friend, and they started chatting, but Lucas couldn’t pick up what they were saying. Though, Lucas can sense Hendery’s panicking state, considering he was talking to his crush. Not that Hendery would ever admit to that.

Lucas felt a tall figure standing on his left side, and he quickly turned to see the person he’s been waiting to see ever since that night. Lucas almost gasped, but he was quick to contain himself. It is safe to say that Lucas was stunned by the gleaming smile of the man in front of him that was waving.

“You look…great, Jungwoo,” Lucas expressed; cursing at himself for his quivering voice. Jungwoo giggled and widened his smile.

“May I sit here?” Jungwoo asked, pointing at the empty seat next to Lucas. The latter took long to respond – opting to keep staring at Jungwoo. When Lucas realized that he hasn’t responded, he shook his head and blinked repeatedly.

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted by the…fireworks,” Lucas said, and Jungwoo nodded slowly.

“So, is that a yes or a no?”

“What? Oh, yes!” Lucas answered, “you can sit here.”

Jungwoo plopped onto the chair, but his eyes were still fixed on Lucas. The two had a habit of staring at each other and not talking. They both soon realized that they didn’t need to force a conversation, and that staring was just as effective as words. Lucas admitted it was a strange relationship (or friendship, if you asked him), but he never questioned it.

Jungwoo soon started looking around the stadium, and was fascinated by the colorful display of fireworks. He stared in awe as one of the fireworks was shaped as huge butterfly, and started flying across the field. Jungwoo’s eyes wandered towards the section that Lucas was looking at earlier. He smiled softly as he saw his friend, Haechan, sitting and talking next to Mark.

“Do you know who is that wizard?” Lucas asked, pointing at Mark.

“Yup, he’s the Head of the Sports Department at the Ministry,” Jungwoo explained, “and one of my friends has a super humongous crush on him.”

Lucas saw Jungwoo smiling fondly at the young wizard next to Mark. _Mark, where have I heard that name?_

Then it hit Lucas at once, and Lucas smacked his forehead, making Jungwoo look at him weirdly. Lucas remembered the two wizards he met at the elevator that time he brought the dragon eggs to his department. He never expected the Head of the Sports Department to be so young, and Lucas wondered if Mark was younger than him.

“I think it’s best to question Yuta after the match,” Jungwoo said, “we don’t want him to get distracted during the game.”

“You’re right,” Lucas replied, “either way, I think the game is about to start. All the leaders seemed to have arrived. Except Taeil, of course.”

Jungwoo laughed, “it seems your boss is not very fond of Quidditch.”

Lucas shrugged, and offered Jungwoo his last piece of chocolate.

“He’d rather spend the whole day in his office moping about the failed relationship he had with _your_ boss.”

“My cousin?” Jungwoo said, surprised, “can’t believe Doyoung would have such an effect on him.”

“And why is that?” Lucas asked, smirking.

Jungwoo tapped his cheeks, thinking about his answer.

“I don’t know, Doyoung is a very composed _cold_ person. Not that he’s ever been cold or mean towards me, but he prefers to not get attached to anyone. I would have assumed that Taeil knew what he was getting himself into. Doyoung is not the one to commit and stay with someone for a long time.”

“Hm, that’s interesting,” Lucas said, “Taeil is a pretty emotional person, so I don’t know how that relationship became to be.”

“Well, the universe has a way to connect polar opposites,” Jungwoo argued, “after all, you hated Aurors and now look at us.”

Lucas chuckled at Jungwoo’s comment, but he admitted the truthfulness to it all. It wasn’t long ago when Lucas swore he would never befriend another Auror. It was funny to him how it took one person to ruin his perception of Aurors, but it also took one person to make him realize his mistake. He still can’t even say the name of that person, but at least he knows it was wrong of him to generalize all Aurors.

“What are you thinking of?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Lucas answered; not ready to tell that side of his life to Jungwoo. Lucas pointed at the vip section, hoping to distract Jungwoo.

“Do you know all the Heads of the Ministry?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo nodded.

“That dark-haired one is the Head of the International Magical Cooperation,” Jungwoo explained, “his name is Taeyong, and Doyoung told me that he was basically the next Minister of Magic since he’s a very competent leader. The one next to him with the caramel hair is named Kun, and he is the Head of Department of Catastrophes, which is where all the [Obliviators](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Obliviator) work. Doyoung is not quite fond of him, but he is well-respected in the community. Kun leads his team well, and he is very passionate about his work.”

“Wow, I have a friend who works for Taeyong,” Lucas commented, “Ten never really talks about his boss, though.”

“Well, I heard Taeyong is rarely seen, given how he’s always in meetings.”

“Probably why Ten doesn’t talk much about him,” Lucas said, nodding, “and why isn’t Doyoung fond of Kun? He seems like a nice person.”

“Kun _is_ a nice person, which Doyoung can’t stand sometimes,” Jungwoo stated. “Kun uses his niceness to get what he wants, unlike Doyoung who uses his sass and intimidation.”

“Can’t argue with that. What do you know about Mark?” Lucas asked, suddenly changing the topic.

“Well, other than the fact that my friend is heads over heels for him, all I know is that he is very knowledgeable in sports. He used to play [Quidditch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quidditch) in Hogwarts, which means you probably saw him since he is also a Gryffindor.”

“You assume I went to Quidditch games.”

Jungwoo gasped, “I can’t believe you didn’t go!”

“I was busy studying creatures in the Forbidden Forest!”

Jungwoo softly sighed, and shook his head.

“Well, while you were studying those creatures, Mark was the all-time star of the Quidditch team, but when he graduated he decided to pursue a much more serious and safer job. The Head of the department retired that year, and the Ministry of Magic was delighted to hire him.”

Lucas was astonished at this new information, but he tried his best not to show it. He nodded after every statement Jungwoo made, and he kept a calm composure. Their conversation was interrupted when a huge firework bursted in the air, but sprinkles of water traveled down the stadium, soaking some of the visitors. Lucas knew this was the cue for the game, but he wasn’t the only one to know.

People screamed their lungs out, and massive sparkles appeared out of people’s wands. The stadium was glowing with every imaginable light, and the holograms in the center of the field glowed into the figures of the players. Lucas was analyzing each team member from the two competing teams: the Violetdrums and the Vandervaults. Lucas jumped when he heard the stadium erupt as the bright hologram displayed the most anticipated player of the whole match, Yuta.

Lucas has seen Yuta’s face many times; after all, Yuta was a notorious public figure. Though, every time Lucas glances at Yuta’s intense eyes, he can feel that fiery ambition and determination from the Gryffindor alumni. Granted, Lucas was also a Gryffindor, but the hard-work and passion Yuta brings every time he plays is what makes him the role-model Gryffindor. Lucas didn’t admit it to Hendery, but he was excited to meet Yuta, and was interested in seeing his _real_ personality rather than his public persona.

The ground doors began slowly opening, and Jungwoo clapped his hands excitedly as the Quidditch pitch bursted into loud screams. One-by-one, the seven players of the two teams began emerging from the gate with their broomsticks. Lucas always chuckled as he saw the wizards flying on their broomsticks high in the air. He can give credit to the Muggles for getting that stereotype right.

The last two players were about to arrive at the field, and everyone’s eyes were fixed on those huge doors. Lucas rolled his eyes at the whole spectacle, but he wasn’t surprised. Of course, the Seekers of the team were the last to be announced. Everyone knew they were the key player in the match.

Lucas was still fuzzy over the rules of the game. Well, actually, he barely knew anything at all. Sure, he watched some games with Hendery and supported his fellow Gryffindor player, Yuta, but he lacked any knowledge over the rules of the game. Memories of the Quidditch class he took in Hogwarts invaded his memories and he shivered. It was probably the one and only class he almost flunked.

_“The team consists of seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. The Keepers has to make sure the Quaffle, this big ball right here, doesn’t pass none of the goalposts. Now, you see this iron ball here? Well it’s called the Bludger, and there would be two of them in a match trying to take down players. This is where the Beaters come in, given they need to protect the other players from getting knocked down. The three Chasers need to try their best to get the Quaffle into the opposing team’s goalpost. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly, the Seeker is actively trying to catch this tiny ball called the Snitch. Once you catch the Snitch, the game is over.”_

Lucas remembered word by word the explanation given by his Quidditch teacher. He had no choice given the teacher was strict and provided an oral exam every time he had a class where everyone had to recite those exact words.

Lucas brushed off his thoughts, and like everyone in the stadium, he waited for the last two players. The field lit up with red and green lights, representing the Hogwarts houses of the respective Seekers. After a long moment of anticipation, the two players flied out of the double doors and flew around the field.

Everyone cheered as the two Seekers waved their hands at the audience. Lucas looked towards the VIP section, and watched as the Ministry leaders clapped monotonously. Except Mark, who was clapping and cheering along with Jungwoo’s friend.

“I know we should be a _bit_ professional, since we are questioning him, but doesn’t Yuta look great?” Jungwoo commented, and Lucas focused on the Quidditch player.

“I didn’t know Quidditch players were your type,” Lucas joked, and Jungwoo huffed in response but soon smiled as he continued clapping.

_I think my type are magizoologists,_ Jungwoo thought. His cheeks turned a crimson red at the mere thought.

“Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches! My name is Jackson Wang, and I have the honor of being your commentator in this very anticipating match. This is the first game for the Quidditch World Cup, which also had the honor of opening the Triwizard Tournament. May the best team win!”

Lucas’ mouth was wide open as he heard Jackson for the first time. Jungwoo glanced at him, and scowled in confusion. He moved his hands in front of Lucas to catch his attention, but Lucas wouldn’t budge.

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo asked, starting to feel worried. Lucas shook his head quickly, trying to regain his composure.

“So, fun fact,” Lucas began, “Jackson is my cousin and I had no idea he was a Quidditch commentator.”

Now it was Jungwoo’s turn to be shocked, and just as Lucas, his mouth was wide open.

“Seems like you have famous family members now,” Jungwoo said, and Lucas chuckled.

“Can’t wait to tell my parents about this.”

 

It was finally the day he’s been waiting for. All those painful bruises, tiring practice hours, and sweat has led to this. It wasn’t his first time, and it certainly wasn’t his last – yet, every time he looks down at the crowd cheering at him – his heart starts pounding. Everyone believes in him, and every game he feels the pressure of winning overwhelming him. He wants to make everyone proud, even when he knows it won’t last forever.

Yuta took a deep breath, and flew to his position, which was in the smack center of the field. He was facing his opponent; the Seeker for the Violetdrums. He was a respectable player, but Yuta knew he was no match for him.

It sounded selfish to believe that, but everyone knew Yuta had this special gift. He was still young, yet he managed to break the record of every previous Quidditch player. Yuta treated every game as if it were his last, because he never knew if that was going to be the case. The cheering and support of his fans gave him the motivation he needed to succeed. He only had them, his team, and his lover. Quidditch provided him those three important aspects of his life. Many knew of the first two, but the last one he kept it private. He didn’t want to give his lover unnecessary attention from the public.

His team members finally got into position, and the referee was making sure everything looked perfect. Yuta can feel the sweat mounting on his broom from his hands, and he composed his breathing.

“Good luck!” A team member near Yuta yelled, and Yuta smiled – giving him a thumbs up. Yuta knew they were all counting on him, and he didn’t mind. He trusted his team, and they always helped him in winning the game. He glanced quickly at his Captain, Joshua, who gave him a firm nod. Yuta smiled widely, and as he heard the audience chanting his name – his confidence started slowly appearing.

The referee loudly blew his whistle, and the four balls lifted into the air. Yuta had two missions: avoiding the Bludgers and catching the Snitch. The referee finally threw the Quaffle with his hands, officially signaling the start of the game. The crowd went wild, and vibrant sparks started erupting from their wands. Yuta flew over his team’s goalpost and scanned the area for the small golden ball. He quickly located it, and sighed as he realized he had to fly over to the opponent’s side. That meant he had to cross towards the center of the field, where the rest of the players were trying to knock their opponent’s brooms. Yuta started flying at quick speed, and he saw his Seeker opponent doing the same towards the direction of the Snitch.

“Moonbyul!” Yuta yelled, grabbing the attention of his nearby teammate. Moonbyul turned her head to face Yuta and flew closer to him.

“Hyunjin is close to the Snitch, I need you and Jooheon to distract him,” Yuta instructed. Moonbyul nodded and began heading towards Jooheon – signaling him to follow her.

Yuta began flying at full speed, never leaving the Snitch out of his sight. He passed over the section where the Ministry leaders were sitting, and he flashed a bright smile at them. He kept turning violently as he tried to avoid the Bludgers and other players, and he felt his heart race in pure adrenaline.

Yuta saw his two team members strategically using one of the Bludgers to attack Hyunjin. The Seeker tumbled in his broom and moved away from the Snitch as the Bludger started following him. The rest of his teammates went to help him, and soon enough, Yuta began seeing everyone on that same spot. He saw how Jooheon was knocked down by one of the Bludgers, but Moonbyul quickly used the same Bludger to hit an opponent.

From what he’s seen, Yuta knows that two of his players were already knocked down. It would not be long before the other team realizes he is getting close to the Snitch. The crowd cheering his name louder each second wasn’t helping either. He knew he had a limited time to catch the Snitch, and he had to take advantage of this time.

He stretched his arms as he neared the Snitch, and he already pictures himself grabbing the ball. He smiled as he knew he was seconds away from grabbing the Snitch, and probably in a record time for him. The Snitch kept moving in all direction, and any ordinary wizard would be confused over where it is. Though, Yuta has managed to learn the magic of the Snitch. He knows the unpredictability of the ball, and plans his next move accordingly.

Yuta felt the lingering presence of other players towing behind him. He knew this was the only chance to grab the Snitch with ease, or else he needs to remain in the game for hours. The Snitch was close to him, and suddenly it stopped moving. This was an odd occurrence, but Yuta couldn’t stop to think about it, and instead, he flew directly towards it with his hands ready. He was an inch towards grabbing it, when suddenly the Snitch flew upwards at high speed. Yuta stopped, and looked up in the air as his forehead wrinkled. The Snitch acts unpredictable, but he’s never seen it fly up into the sky out of nowhere. His instinct told him the opposing team was gaining on him, and that he had no choice but to follow the Snitch.

He tightly gripped his broom, and with a deep breath, Yuta sprinted up in the air. It was a cloudy day, and the sight of the Snitch was slowly disappearing due to the clouds. This didn’t discourage Yuta from continuing his chase, instead, he sped up and was quickly covered by the foggy atmosphere.

The crowd was still going wild, and many were already telling others that Yuta caught the Snitch. The team members were still fighting to remain on the leaderboard, and with each passing second, the anticipation grew widely. Joshua looked up at the sky – wondering where his Seeker was.

Among the crowds, Jungwoo and Lucas were silently watching the game. Hendery, and surprisingly, Xiaojun, were cheering for the Vandervaults as the game continued. Jungwoo can sense Lucas’ tense composure, and he felt his heart pounding.

“It’s strange,” Lucas suddenly said, startling Jungwoo, “it wasn’t supposed to be _this_ cloudy today.”

Jungwoo wasn’t expecting to hear this from Lucas, but he quickly realized that the wizard was right. The Quidditch committee always knows the best days to do a Quidditch match. Especially one that was important such as this one. Though, like humans, wizards are prone to mistakes.

“You know the weather is unreliable,” Jungwoo responded, “plus, Yuta has probably played in worst conditions.”

Lucas shook his head and kept eyeing the sky with a troubling look.

“I don’t know, this feels a bit familiar.”

As soon as Lucas finished his last word, the clouds were swept by a dark color. It was as if someone flicked a switch for day and night. Now the whole field grew quiet, and everyone’s eyes were fixed on the clouds. Even the players stopped the game, and looked at each other with confusion.

There was no sound but the gush of wind that passed through the field. Out of the blue, a sharp loud thunder erupted from the sky. Jungwoo instinctively grasped onto Lucas’ arms – his whole body shaking. Lucas didn’t mind this. He didn’t mind at all.

A scream startled both of them, and then more screams were being heard around the stadium. Lucas, and many others stood up as they noticed the frightening sight.

It was Yuta.

Yuta was falling from the sky at immense speed, with his broom nowhere in sight. The looks of horror from his team members and opponent team were prevalent. Joshua looked in shocked as his team member was falling, and in an act of despair, he looked towards the Ministry leaders and yelled Yuta’s name.

Everyone in the section was so caught up from the horrific scene, but Taeyong stood up and knew what he needed to do. He quickly reached for his wand.

_“Arresto Momentum.”_

“Do you think it’s a good idea to question him after that?” Xiaojun questioned, eyeing Jungwoo.

“We have no choice,” Jungwoo sighed, “it’s what we came here to do.”

“Poor guy, he must be so traumatized,” Xiaojun said, and Jungwoo nodded. Lucas and Hendery were following them as they made their way to the backstage tent. Given the gravity of the situation, the game was cancelled until further notice. Flocks of reporters and journalists swarmed towards the tent, trying to grab the latest exclusive news. It isn’t everyday where hundreds of people get to witness a near death experience on one of the greatest athletes of all time.

The four wizards walked at their own pace – hoping to give Yuta ample time to recuperate. Hendery and Lucas watched Jungwoo and Xiaojun murmuring about the ways to approach Yuta.

“This definitely wasn’t accidental,” Hendery stated. Lucas shot back a look of surprise towards Hendery.

“I…thought I was the only one,” Lucas said, “the Ministry is saying it was an accident, but I don’t believe it.”

Hendery agreed, and his forehead wrinkled as he thought about the earlier event.

“I feel like I know what happened.”

“You do?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas,” Hendery said, giving him a knowing look, “you and I both know what could have caused this.”

“It wouldn’t make any sense, Hendery. These things don’t just _happen_.”

Hendery walked silently, and kept his gaze on the ground. His eyes were seeing the ground, but his mind was elsewhere.

“Is anything _really_ making any sense lately?”

Lucas didn’t know how to respond, but luckily they finally reached the tent. Jungwoo was waiting him – smiling as Lucas walked closer to him. Lucas couldn’t bear but to smile back, and for the first time today, he was the first one to touch Jungwoo. With Lucas’ hands leading Jungwoo, they both entered the tent.

Hendery gave Xiaojun a nod before entering the place. Xiaojun weakly smiled, and wondered if Hendery was alright. Hendery was usually always smiling and he never stood still, but at this moment his face was emotionless, and his shoulders were tense. Xiaojun made a mental note to ask Hendery what was wrong after they finished interviewing Yuta.

“I’m afraid you can’t enter. This is restricted property.”

A tired middle-aged wizard was standing in front of Jungwoo and Lucas, not allowing them to walk any closer. The four could hear the loud ruckus at the back, but they couldn’t see pass the curtain blocking the other half of the tent. Jungwoo proceeded to give the man a sweet smile. He tends to use it when he wants something.

“My name is Kim Jungwoo, and I am an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. We need to speak to Yuta.”

“Sorry, but at this time- wait…you said Kim?” the wizard said, a small hint of sweat revealed itself on his head, “as in, related to _the_ Kim Doyoung?”

“The one and only,” Jungwoo replied, “in fact, he’s my cousin.”

The wizard didn’t say a word, and instead gaze at the group awkwardly. Lucas knew he was probably told not to let anyone enter no matter what. Yet, denying a family member of Kim Doyoung is not exactly the best choice either. Everyone knows the reputation of the Kim family; even when Jungwoo hated to admit it.

“I’ll take it from here,” a voice suddenly said. Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice, and a familiar dark-haired wizard was staring at the group. The guard nodded, and proceeded to let the four wizards walk past him.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee Taeyong,” Jungwoo greeted, and the rest nodded in agreement. They all bowed, displaying their respect to a known respectful leader. Taeyong shook his hands and smiled at them.

“Don’t worry about formalities,” the wizard stated, “and you can just call me Taeyong.”

Taeyong gestured them to follow him around a dark hallway. Lucas rolled his eyes as he realized how huge the interior of the tent actually was. From the outside, it looked like a small regular tent – but once you enter, it felt like you were inside a mansion. As they passed through the corridor, they glanced at the rooms where some people were talking frantically. They passed by a room where Yuta’s team members were resting along with the other team.

“I heard you wanted to speak to Yuta,” Taeyong said, “may I ask why?”

Lucas looked at Jungwoo, wondering if he was going to be truthful. It was a secretive case, and Lucas wasn’t sure if they should trust Taeyong with any information. Based on Jungwoo’s stern look, he seems to be feeling the same way.

“Doyoung wants know if what happened was accidental or not,” Jungwoo said, hoping his lie made sense.

“Of course,” Taeyong began, smirking, “Doyoung thinks  everything is a crime. Though, what happened today was strange so I wouldn’t doubt there was something intentional about it.”

“You really think so?” Hendery asked – his eyes widening.

“I can’t say for sure,” Taeyong replied, “but an athlete like Yuta doesn’t just _fall_.”

The four wizards silently agreed, yet no one decided to speak. Hendery looked at Lucas, and with just a glance – Lucas knew what Hendery was thinking.

They finally reached the back of the hallway, where a single door was closed and locked. Taeyong lifted up his wand, and with a quick flick – the door opened.

The room was small but comfortable. It was spacious, and the couches were placed in the corners of the room. In one of the couches, Yuta was sitting with his head down; being comforted by an unknown wizard. The wizard had warm brown hair and sharp eyes that were focused on Yuta. He looked up, and his eyes softened at the sight of Taeyong.

“Doyoung sent them to talk to Yuta,” Taeyong explained, pointing at the group.

“Yuta doesn’t want to speak to anyone,” the wizard stated, looking at Taeyong apologetically.

“Jaehyun, this is important,” Taeyong said; his voice hiding the internal desperation. Jaehyun didn’t respond, and instead, he looked back at Yuta, whose hands were covering his face. They all understood the fragile state Yuta was at the moment.

“I guess we can set up another time,” Taeyong whispered to Jungwoo. The Auror knew that wasn’t an option. He couldn’t wait any longer. Not when the case is not leading to anywhere with the current evidence.

“I need to ask you about Ryu Nakamoto,” Jungwoo suddenly revealed. Yuta’s head immediately lifted up, stunned by the name. Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at him; surprised by his reaction.

“Who’s Ryu Nakamoto?” Taeyong asked, and the room stood silent for a moment. Jungwoo cursed at himself for mentioning the name in front of Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“That’s my…uncle,” Yuta said, “is there something wrong with him?”

Jungwoo kept an emotionless expression – just like he’s been taught in his training years.

“I would like to speak in _private_ with Yuta,” Jungwoo emphasized, looking straight at Jaehyun. The latter glanced back at Taeyong, who nodded slowly.

“Are you fine being alone with them?” Jaehyun asked Yuta. The athlete didn’t keep his eyes away from Jungwoo, and Jaehyun took that as a yes. He stood up and walked outside of the room with Taeyong, interlocking fingers.

“Answer my question,” Yuta said desperately, “what happened to my uncle?”

Jungwoo sighed and went to sit beside Yuta. Xiaojun took out his small notepad, and next to him, a flying feather pen was ready to write. Hendery stood closer to Lucas at the center of the room, with his body still tense.

“I’m afraid your uncle is involved in a case,” Jungwoo informed, “we found some of his belongings on a crime scene”

Yuta felt his breath quickening and his heart pounding. Various thoughts started appearing on his head, and his growing desperation was making him panic.

“Is he… _dead_?” Yuta asked, whispering with dread the last word.

“We don’t know,” Jungwoo explained, “we haven’t found him. That’s why we wanted to talk to you. Based on your behavior, I assume you haven’t seen him recently.”

Yuta shook his head.

“The last time I saw my uncle was seven months ago,” Yuta said, lowering his head, “he’s the only family I have.”

“Was he acting in any unusual way when you saw him?”

“He-“ Yuta began, but his voice quivered as he remembered, “he kept telling me about destroying his research, but I didn’t think much about it. I was more invested in telling him about _my_ life, and now I realized I should have listened to him. I’m a terrible nephew…”

“Don’t say that,” Jungwoo comforted, “he seems to care about you if he listened.”

Yuta chuckled, but his eyes were watering as he thought about his uncle.

“The last thing he told me was that he was proud of me,” Yuta whispered tearily, “I should have never distanced myself to my only family.”

“Yuta,” Jungwoo began, “is he your only family? Is there anyone else related to you in Japan?”

Jungwoo already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Yuta’s version.

“I do,” Yuta replied, his eyes becoming emotionless, “but my parents left me here when I was young. The only place I could call home when it was break was at my uncle’s house.”

Yuta started smiling as he reminiscent the holidays at his uncle’s house.

“He would always have the strangest creatures ever,” Yuta laughed, “and I had no choice but to help him take care of them.”

“Were creatures involved in his research?” Lucas asked, “do you remember some details?”

“My uncle was a secretive man, but I knew he loved to spend his day at the lab. Though, last time I saw him the lab was empty which I found strange.”

“It seems he wanted to hide or destroy something,” Lucas remarked, “and he wouldn’t just leave two creatures unattended for no reason.”

“My uncle would _never_ leave his creatures,” Yuta stated, “especially not Tsuki.”

“Who’s Tsuki?”

“It’s his small Dodo.”

Jungwoo looked back at Lucas, and they both knew the severity of the situation. Yuta was growing desperate, and he tried his best to contain his tears. Jungwoo began rubbing Yuta’s back for comfort.

“I won’t ask anymore questions,” Jungwoo said, “I know it’s been a rough day for you.”

“Just _please_ find him,” Yuta replied, “I can’t lose my uncle.”

Jungwoo smiled warmly and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

“We’ll try our best to find him,” Jungwoo assured. The Auror looked at Xiaojun, who confirmed he wrote everything down. Jungwoo stood up and went towards Lucas who was waiting for him. They both smiled at each other and Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Lucas’. They both turned around when they suddenly heard Yuta gasp.

“It was because of my uncle,” Yuta yelled, “everything makes sense!”

“What makes sense?” Lucas asked, surprised from the sudden outburst.

“A dragon tried to _kill_ me up there,” Yuta revealed, earning shock glances from everyone in the room. Hendery walked towards Yuta and leaned down in front of him.

“What do you mean a dragon?”

“A dragon attacked me,” Yuta explained, “it was dark, and its wings were like bats. I was trying to catch the Snitch when it suddenly appeared and it just…attacked me. I tried to lose the creature, but it knocked me down. I couldn’t make any sense of it, but the disappearance of my uncle could be linked with it.”

“We’ll look into it,” Jungwoo reassured, “for now, stay alert and keep me in contact. Someone may want to harm you because you’re related to him.”

Hendery stood up and walked towards Lucas, who was still processing the new information.

“It was a [Hebridean Black Dragon](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hebridean_Black),” Hendery whispered to Lucas, “I’m sure of it.”

“You know the type of dragon?” Xiaojun asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Yes, it’s a very dangerous dragon,” Hendery replied, “Lucas and I need to research further about this.”

“Yes, please do,” Jungwoo said, joining the conversation, “our knowledge of dragons is limited, but it’s an important part of the case now.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and a slight excitement rushed through Hendery’s body. Dragons were his area of expertise.

The door suddenly flung open, and Jungwoo slightly jumped. A young wizard, about Yuta’s age, ran towards Yuta and engulfed him into a hug. Jungwoo felt deep breaths coming from behind him, and when he checked, he was puzzled at Lucas’ face of rage. Jungwoo has never seen Lucas _this_ tense and furious, and while he admits he met Lucas not too long ago, Jungwoo never imagined Lucas to have that side of him. Jungwoo noticed Hendery tense up again as he stared at the wizard who entered, but he stayed silent.

“Yuta, you had me worried!” the wizard stated, interlocking hands with Yuta, “I thought something terrible happened to you.”

“Sicheng, I’m fine,” Yuta whispered, “it was nothing.”

Yuta didn’t want to worry his lover, so he tried his best to seem calm and composed. Jungwoo started walking towards Lucas, but the latter rushed out of the room furiously. Jungwoo was shocked that Lucas left, but he was more concerned as to what made Lucas feel that way. Hendery quickly followed Lucas outside, calling his name. Jungwoo walked to the hallway and stared at the distance – with Lucas nowhere in sight. Xiaojun stood beside him, and wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“It seems there’s something Lucas isn’t telling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* you've reached the end! Well, for now haha. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any character (more like member) that you want to see just comment below! Still organizing the main story so I can definitely include any ideas you like! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Inspired by Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ~ 
> 
> twitter: @luwoo_woocas


End file.
